Generation Duelist! The Movie
by Shin-X 25
Summary: Generation Duelist! Movie Dracula's Duel Academy the movie where Dracula comes and invades Duel Academy and it's up to Shanoske Danielle and the rest of the gang to save the Academy Found out and see wat happens Please Read and Review
1. Disappearing Students

**Generation Duelist! The Movie  
Dracula's Duel Academy**

The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. All Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.

Chapter 1 Disappearing Students

Prologue: Shanoske and the gang has enter there second year of Duel Academy with new friends and new trouble. Shanoske and friends added friends to there circle Javier Reid, Porscha Reed, and Latisha Palmer even though Dr. Smith tried to use her dino powers she was given in an experiment to make her a hunter to prey on duelist on top of that Shanoske and Danielle finds out there daughter Natasha enrolls into Duel Academy thanks to the Phoenix Force inside of her she's now a 12 year old girl now Shanoske and the gang got a new problem.

Our story began with two Obelisk Blue boys wondering in the forest and stumbled on a cave they walk in to check the cave walking deeper and deeper within the cave.

"Man I don't know about this let's just go!" A guy yelled to his other friend trying to leave.

**  
"O stop being such a baby and come on!" He replied, "Hey look at that it's a coffin let's check it out!"**

"I don't know about this," The other guy said to his friend still walking even if he went by himself.

"Man stops being a baby and let's go!" He yelled at that his friend while dragging him to the coffin, "Help me open it!" Both boys' push open the coffin chest as one of the boys gets cut by the chest as blood drops into the coffin on the body, "Ouch man that hurt!"

"You okay?"

"Yea just a....HEY?!" The boy was interrupted by the body as the body grabs both boys as they scream so loud you can hear it outside of the cave. The body gets out of its coffin as walks towards an opening of the cave as it laughs while lighting flashes in the sky.

4 weeks later (a/n: fell sorry for there asses!)

At Duel Academy Shanoske and Danielle are walking in the hallway as there stop by there daughter.

"Natasha what are you doing here?" Shanoske asked her taping his foot on the floor while looking suspicions at his daughter who was trying to look innocent.

**"I agree with your father you should be in class." Danielle joining Shanoske as they glared at Natasha suspiciously**

"Well that's the problem me and Ericko were trying to go to class, but no one is there the whole class is gone," She jumping up and down flaring her arms in the air like she was a bird.

"Yeah that's true most of the seniors, juniors, and freshmen's as been disappearing lately have you seen Julie or Omari lately?" Shanoske asked looking at Danielle in confusion.

"No not that you think about it I've even tried calling her, but nothing," She said tapping her chin trying to think when the last time she saw them.

"Well this is not good I thought the students was just skipping, but the dorms have been empty let's just hope this doesn't get around the school, we need to investigate I think we should stay together get everyone to my dorm I'll check out the forest tonight," Shanoske said looking around the school which looked like a ghost town, while running back to the dorms.

**  
"Ok just be careful then!" Danielle yelled back at him as he turned his head and nod while running towards the other way.**

"Come on Mom! We need to find the rest of our friends left!" Natasha yelled pulling Danielle through the school

**  
Later that night at the Slifer Red Dorms Tatyana, Porscha, Jay, Danielle, and Natasha sitting around thinking of a plan while Shanoske went into the forest to find out why everyone was disappearing?**

"Hey Natasha you found Ericko yet?" Jay asked Natasha looking to see what she may do to him if he said something that may make her mad.

"No that's strange he was with me today and then he was just gone the next day," She replied in a soft spoken voice looking out the window thinking about what her dad may have found.

"Well what are we suppose to do then?" Kitty asked looking at the others while sitting in one of the chairs in the room.

"You got me," Porscha replied lying on the bed with Jay.

"So we have a school half way empty including the island and we don't know why or how," Jay said putting his arms around Porscha.

**"Yup an empty school what should we do?" Porscha asked.**

"What do you think Danielle?" Tatyana turning her head over to Danielle who hasn't said a word the whole.

**  
"I don't know? Shanoske said he went to investigate," She looking in the forest to see if she could see when Shanoske would come back.**

"You think he's Okay?" Porscha replied making the whole room go quiet for a minute.

"I hope so?" She said looking at Natasha who a worried had looked in her eyes hoping that her dad was ok out there alone.

Somewhere in the forest, Shanoske search for the students that were missing at school today.

"Hellooooo?" Shanoske yelled, "Is anyone here?! Man nothing I'm wasting my time out here!"

Shanoske heard a growl and wondered who was there as a hand grabs Shanoske's right arm, "It's...you...JULIE?! What in the...?! Get off of me!" Shanoske pushes Julie off of him. Shanoske looks up and there's more people in front of him," Oh great looks what I got myself into now!"

Later at the dorms the gang sits and waits for Shanoske to return.

"Man where is Shanoske at?" Kitty asked getting impertinent with all the waiting that she and the others were doing.

**  
"I don't know he should be back by..... SHANOSKE!" Danielle was cut off by Shanoske being thrown in through the door as he falls on the floor with a hard thump after he landed.**

"DAD! What happened to you?! Who did this to you?!" Natasha yelled as went to help her father.

"Z...Zombies...Julie...Flash lights...Now...." Shanoske said to them as Jay and Porscha flashed the lights hearing a scream in the dark.

"What's that?!" Porscha asked jumping back from the window to look at Shanoske.

"Believe it or not guys there really are vampires," Jay told everyone shocked by what they just heard, "Wait someone's coming?" They waited and listened to a noise that was coming from in the forest.

"HELP ME!" Jake screamed running out and from the vampires.

"O its Jake!" Jay told them as Jake ran as fast as he could into the room, "Watch out for the..." Jay warned Jakes as he slammed right into the wall.

"Guys we gotta get to the cafeteria!" Danielle said to the gang as the ran as fast as they could to the cafeteria," Guys we got a problem a serious one!"

"Yea Ma you're right," Natasha agreed with her, "The school is invaded by zombies."

"But the question is why?" Jake asked panting trying to catch his breathes.

"That's what we have to find out," Danielle added looking at Jake panting too.

"You want us to WHAT?!" Kitty screamed at them.

"Damn, bitch she said were gonna have to found out,'" Jay replied sitting in one of the chairs in the cafeteria.

"Who are you talking to?!" Tatyana yelled at Jay walking over to him.

"You!" He answered smiling at her.

"**I dare you to say that again but to my face." Glaring at him, ready to kill him.**

**  
"Guys!? Now is not the time we need a plan but for now we need rest for in the morning keep the lights on and sleep Kay?!" Shanoske interrupted the twos little fight what they were having.**

"Shanoske is right," Porscha agreed, "Right now we're up against a enemy we don't know yet so let's stop fighting each other and rest."

"Cuz trust me this is gonna get a lot worst before better," Shanoske said looking at everyone in the cafeteria.

Back at a cave Julie walks inside down into a tunnel that was lit with torches that lead deeper into the cave. When she walked into another room that was larger it was also well lit and had a throne in the middle of the room.

"So what news did you find her?" The mysterious voiced asked his servants, who was kneeling on the ground not looking into the eyes of there master.

"Yes master she's with Shanoske," Julie said with her eyes closed not looking up. 

**  
"Good she's with him a better way to take her away from him," He replied as an image of the girl appears in front of him, "Danielle will be mine so just you wait! HA! HA!"**

The Next Day in class Shanoske and the crew went to class. Shanoske and Porscha talk about what they should do about the missing students.

"So tonight we'll check the cave I went to I know there's something evil coming from there and I think there's something go going on there," Shanoske explained to her looking around the room to see that it was half empty.

"Okay so should I go with you?" She asked praying that she didn't have to go.

"I'll take Jake and Jay with me you stay with the others and don't forget to set the lights all over Slifer Red it seems that for some reason Slifer Red is safer than any of the other dorms," Shanoske replied getting up about to leave.

"Okay I will ya'll just be careful and take care of my boo!" Porscha told him as she hugged him before he left.

The gang went to class to found most of half the class is gone and there's no teacher there to greet the students that remains.

"Here there ya'll are!" Danielle said with a greeting cheer.

"Yup here we are," Shanoske replied sitting down next to her as Porscha sat next to him.

"Man it's about time you guys showed up," Kitty turned to them.

"Why, what's wrong?!" Porscha asked her.

"Hello that zombie thing we need to handle this now!" She yelled at them.

"Yeah Kitty is right because now we have the teachers missing to this can't be good," Jay picked up from Kitties statement," anyway be quiet the sub coming."

Everyone in the class looked right to see what there sub looked like as an old man with a balled head and a pointed nose walked in wearing a cloak covering his body.

"Morning class turns your pages to zombies," The man said.

"Zombies?!" Kitty questioned him looking at there sub like he had two heads.

"Yes we're going study the origins of zombies," The man told the class, "Zombies were based of the story of Dracula...."

"But sir?" A student raised there hand.

"Do not interrupt me!" The Man exclaimed at the student, "Zombies have the trait of Dracula..."

After Class 

**  
"Come on guys!" Shanoske said with excitement as they all ran out the door as Danielle was about to leave the classroom her Sub called her.**

"Miss Lashay! A word please?" The teacher asked Danielle while she was leaving class with Shanoske and Tatyana.

**  
"Coming!" She replied as she turned to Shanoske," I'll see you guys after Kay?" She told them as she walks down the stairs while Shanoske watches her as he thinks.**

"Hey Shanoske is everything alright?" Kitty asked him," Is something wrong?"

"O no nothing at all it's just that I was wondering why he needed to see Danielle." Shanoske pondered as he and Kitty turns to the door seeing Danielle walking out.

"...Ok thanks!" Danielle said cheerful.

"So Danielle what was that all about?" Kitty asked looking at her with a curious face, while Danielle looked at her with a sweat drop.

"O nothing come on we have plans to make," She replied as she ran passed them while they chased after her.

That night at the dorms as they all prepared to set out to the cave.

"You guys ready?" Shanoske asked the boys as he opens the door about to leave.

"Yup," Jay replied grabbing his book bag joining Shanoske at the door.

"Yeah, but what will we be fine?" Jake asked walking behind them scared about what they may say.

"Yeah we should go and get some flashlights so see where we're going," Jay replied to him looking around him scared that something may pop up out the bushes and scare him.

"Yeah scarred cat," Shanoske agreed walking out the door waving at the girls before walking into the woods.

Somewhere in the cave the man that was there sub was planning on how to get Danielle in his grasp.

"I must have that girl as my bride I need one and she will be mine, but first I need a castle," He said turning to Julie and a figure shadow person, "You two keep your friends busy while I set my castle up for my bride."

"Yes master," the both said returning to the shadows to fulfill his orders.

Deep in the forest Shanoske, Jay, and Jake continued on, but Jake was slowing down behind them trying to make sure that no one was following them.

"Wait for me!!" Jake yelled at the two as he ran to keep up with them.

"Hurry up then," Shanoske answered back at him not bothering to slow down.

"Stop right there," A mysterious voice said from the dark, as the group stopped to see where the voice was coming from. As they shined there flash lights around the area they couldn't see that anyone was there.

"Who said that?" Jay asked looking around as Shanoske and Jake did as well.

"We did," Julie said jumping from a tree landing in front of them as Latisha walks out of the dark. They others gasped to see that it was there two friends that they couldn't find before.

"It's Julie and Latisha!" Jay said in shocked," So that's what happened to ya'll."

"DUEL US!" The both said with a creepy moaning voice pulling out there duel disks getting ready to duel the others

"Fine we'll duel you guys! Shanoske and me VS. the two of you girls!" Jay replied activating his duel disk, but Shanoske didn't.

"Not me I need to investigate the cave Jake will take my place okay!" Shanoske told Jay as he ran towards the entrance to the cave ignoring the others and running into the cave.

"He's right Jay! Let's do it!" Jake told him as he active his duel disk.

"DUEL!" They all shouted.

Shanoske enters the cave sneaking in behind one of the vampire students going behind a rock looking over head seeing a strange machine as Shanoske takes pictures of the strange things he seen.

Meanwhile back to Jay's and Jake's Duel.

Jay's field have Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise in Def Mode (DEF 2000) and two cards facedown.

Julie's field, Zombie Fairy in Atk Mode. (ATK 1900)

Jake's field 3 cards facedown and Masked Dragon in Def Mode. (DEF 1200)

Latisha's field Leech Dino in Def Mode (DEF 2200)

Jay and Jake LP 7000  
Latisha and Julie LP 8500

"My go I draw!" Jay said as he draws," I summon Rainbow Bird! (ATK 900) In ATK Mode!" A bird rose from the card looking like a rainbow of colors all over preparing for battle," I active the spell card Crystal Recruit! This spell card allows me to send one card on the field on my side in order to special summon a Crystal Beast in my spell/trap zone and I choose to sent my Rainbow Bird to add Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle!"

The spell card shoots blue lighting at Rainbow Bird shattering it as Ruby's jewel takes its place in Jay's spell/trap zone.

"So that was your big plan?" Julie asked him.

"No my plan was to get rid of my Rainbow Bird to active it's special ability when it's send to my graveyard I can special summon 3 Crystal Beast either on my field or spell/trap zones I special summon Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger,(ATK 1600) Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth,(ATK 1700) and Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus! (ATK 1800)"

The 3 Crystal Beasts summon to the field one looking like a unicorn with the horn made out of sapphire with wings having sapphire jewels on both side of it's wings, the next Crystal Beast is a tiger with sharp teeth with a horn blade on the top of it's head with two topaz jewels on both sides of it's neck, the last Crystal Beast is a mammoth with two big tusk and a amber on it's forehead.

"Then I active the Equip Spell Crystal Release! Its gives my Crystal Beast 800 points of damage and I select Sapphire Pegasus!"

Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus (ATK 2600)

"Now My Crystal Beasts Attack!"

Topaz Tiger was the first to attack and pounce Zombie Fairy as it shattered, then Sapphire Pegasus aimed its horn at Leech Dino firing a blue blast at the Dino, then Amber Mammoth and Emerald Tortoise attack Julie and Latisha at the same time.

Julie and Latisha LP 5600

"That's to you I active the special ability of Leech Dino since Sapphire Pegasus attack it I take Sapphire Pegasus's Attack points and added them to my life points!" Latisha exclaimed as a blast from her graveyard shot out hitting Sapphire Pegasus bringing its attack to 0.

Julie and Latisha LP 8200

"O man! There life points went right back up!" Jake exclaimed in shocked.

"I active Emerald Tortoise special ability I switch Sapphire Pegasus to defense mode! (DEF 1200) Then I place one card facedown and end my turn!" Jay responds "Man Shanoske hurry up! I don't know if we can hold on, but we'll try!'

Back at the cave Shanoske continues to search and investigate the cave.

`Man by the looks of this machine it's like some darkness machine could whoever's behind this madness be trying to cover the island in darkness,' Shanoske thought to himself while hiding behind a rock seeing a man and two boys with him.

Shanoske moves closer to see the man behind all this it was the substitute teacher they had in class that day and with him was Omari and Ericko.

"What in the world is going on here!?" Shanoske yelled making all the vampire students turn around to see where he was hiding, when I saw them looking at him he seat dropped and said, "AW Man!"

Back to the Duel Jay and Jake are in a complete corner it's seems Julie and Latisha have them, but Jay have a plan to end this duel, but first he needs the card.

"I active the spell card Stamping Destruction! As long as I have Dragon type monster on my field I can destroy one spell or trap card and I'm destroying your Zombie Hive and I can inflict 500 points of damage to you!" Jake told Julie as she looked shocked.

Julie and Latisha LP 5500

"With that I switch Armored Dragon in Defense Mode! (DEF 1400) And end my turn! now it's all up to you Jay!" Jake told him as he gave him a thumb up.

"I gotcha ya!" Jay replied back to him," Now Latisha make your move!"

"I will!" She respond," I active the spell Zombie Revelation! Now I can Special summon a monster with 7 stars or lower! I summon Dino V (ATK 0 DEF 2800) Then I end my turn! Dino V special ability if it's in attack mode and doesn't attack this card is sent to my graveyard and destroys all cards on the field!"

Dino V roars sending a black beam across the field destroying every card on the field as its shatters after its effect was done.

"Well it's my go it's my last draw," Jay replied staring at his deck," I draw I active the spell card Pot of Greed I can draw two card and then I active the spell card Crystal Alliance! If I have 7 Crystal Beast in my graveyard you take damage 700 points for each Crystal Beast in my graveyard 4900 points of damage!"

The spell card shot a white blast at Julie and Latisha as they fell back.

Julie and Latisha LP 600

"Then I play Monster Reincarnation by discard one card to my graveyard and add a monster to my hand I choose Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus, then I'm summoning him right now, now Sapphire Pegasus attack finish this duel!"

Sapphire Pegasus flies in the air and swoops down hitting Julie as they life points hit zero.

As there duel ended there heard an explosion from the cave that Shanoske went to.

"Hey Jake, I need you to take Julie to the dorms we need to study her and figure out what's going on I'll see about Shanoske!" Jay tells Jake as he ran towards the cave leaving the rest for Jake to deal with, who just looks at him running into the cave.

Jay runs into the cave and spots Shanoske fighting with some kids and what it looks like he was having a hard time with it too, and Shanoske turns around to see Jay just standing there looking at him.

"O Jay there you I need some help please!" Shanoske told Jay as he punches one in the face and kick another one as they just keep coming.

"Okay hold on here I come," He replied opening a pound with some kind of jewel marbles and throws them at some of the students as he runs up and throws one of the students into another student that Shanoske was trying to get off of him.

"Okay it's time to get out of here!" Shanoske told him as he kicks of another student and runs pass Jay leaving him to fight.

"Hold on wait for me!?" Jay said running up behind him, "Shanoske what did you find?!" he asked panting as they were still running through the cave.

"Well we know that the students of the school been turned into vampires and I think the teacher we had early today!" Shanoske explained to him turning his head to see if they were being followed.

"What about him?!" Jay asked him.

"I'm almost for sure he's Dracula!" Shanoske answered with a serious look in his eyes glaring at Jay.

"Are you sure? I mean it can't be no way Dracula can be alive and we're not even in Transylvania that's where he should be well I mean his tomb!" Jay asked Shanoske as they were stopped by Latisha.

"You're not going anywhere!" She roared at them preparing to attack them.

"Jay!" Shanoske asked looking at Jay to see if he had a plan.

"I gotcha ya!" He said as he threw 4 of his jewel marbles at Latisha as she falls back, "Now come on let's go!" As he runs pass Latisha.

"I'm right behind you!" Shanoske replied but was stopped by two of the students.

Jay turns around to go back for Shanoske, but Shanoske told him to go without him as Jay nods and turn back around and run towards the Slifer Red Dorm with Jake carrying Julie on his back.

"Where's Shanoske?!" Jake asked him trying to make sure that he wasn't going to drop Julie.

"He's back there!" Jay answered pointing to the cave that he just ran out of.

"Shouldn't we go back for him?!" Jake told him about to turn around.

"No he said go on without him!" Jay explained, "So less talking more running!"

Back somewhere in the forest Shanoske continues to fight off some of the students  
he punches one of them and throws another one off his back as he got up and ran Latisha once again came after him.

She tears a large branch of a nearby tree and throws it at Shanoske just barely missing him.

"Man girl! What did Dracula do ejected steroids?! Hey watch it!" Shanoske screamed at her, but with no effect as he counties to run towards the lighted area hoping not to get hit with a branch that was being through at.

At the dorm the girls wait for the boys to come back with the dorm well let.

"Man they need to hurry up and come back!" Kitty exclaimed in frustration.

"Just wait damn it's not like they can hurry!" Porscha told her, before Kitty could reply she was interrupted.

"Hey!"

The girls runs toward the door seeing Jay and Jake along with Julie as the girls run down to the cafeteria and opens it up for the guys to go in as Danielle and Natasha turns open the sun lights on.

"Where's Shanoske?!" Danielle asked Jay holding him and shaking him.

"He's back there!" Jay replied in a dizzying form, as he make his way over to a chair and watched as the other girls looked at Julie to see if she was ok.

Back in the forest Shanoske continues to hold up against Latisha and some of the students, Latisha jumps and tackles Shanoske through some of the trees and he faints from the blow Latisha picks him up by his head and began walking back to the cave with the other students.

Deep in Shanoske's mind he struggles with his dark side that's been deep inside of him urging to break free.

"Shanoske let me break free!" Shanoske alter ego said to him.

"No your powers are too great I can't let you destroy my friend," Shanoske told him.

"But I'm Dark Angel, I'm YOU!" Dark Angel told him, "Your only holding yourself back now release my powers!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Shanoske screams in horror as a dark light begins to engulf him transforming him into Dark Angel.

"What's this power?!" Latisha screamed from the force of the transformation pushing her back.

"Now I'm about to show you what power is!" Dark Angel said walking over to Latisha leaving to other students to watch and report back to there master.

**  
Back at the Slifer Red Dorm the gang decides to check on why Julie is a vampire.**

"Why is Julie here?" Danielle asked the two boys.

"Because when need to see why she acting this or is there away to change her back," Jay explained to Danielle, "Hey Kitty! Shanoske told me that he asked you to order some tech to help our research he said do you have the stuff with you?!"

"Yes I made sure I had it," She replied looking from Julie to Jay.

"Can you set it up?" Jake asked her.

"I think so, Jake can you help me?" Kitty told Jay as she walks over to a machine with a large table scanner, "Okay Jake connect that core to the plug, then attach that gear right there yeah right there...Okay it's done."

"Good now bring Julie over here!" Jake told the gang as Jay and Danielle picks her up and set her down on the table, "Okay begin scanning sequences!"

The machine begins to scan Julie from head to toe while Jake and Kitty looks at the computer screen for the results as the rest of gang looks on.

"Jake! Kitty! What are the results with Julie?!" Danielle asked them.

"The result..." Jake replied.

Back in the forest Dark Angel and Latisha continue there battle, but now Dark Angel is in control of the battle as he throws her into about 9 trees as she is slam into the ground.

"Get up! Get up so I can knock you back down!" Dark Angel said to Latisha as he pulls her up by her shirt as he balls up a fist and just as he was about to hit her he stopped, "What's going on?! I can't move!"

"I know, but your done here I won't let you hurt my friends your done!" Shanoske told Dark Angel as he shatters right in front of Shanoske.

"You'll never get rid of MEEEEEEEE!" Dark Angel told Shanoske as he shatters.

"That's what you think!" Shanoske replied to him as he turns around and run towards the Slifer Red Dorm, "I gotta get to the dorm quick!"

"So your telling me she's really a vampire?!" Danielle asked Jake looking at her best friend with worried eyes.

"Yea that's what the results say," Jake answered her while looking back over the results.

"Jake is there a way to return back to normal?" Natasha walked over to him asked.

"Well no looks like to defeat vampire we need to kill the person that did this to her," Kitty told looking at the computer.

"So that means..." Danielle said.

"We have to kill Dracula," Jay told them.

"But how honey?" Porscha asked Jay hugging him.

"I don't know," Jay replied to her.

Shanoske finally runs to the Slifer Red Dorm.

"Hey guys we gotta a serious problem!" Shanoske exclaimed as the gang looks at him.


	2. Search Investigation

**Generation Duelist! The Movie  
Dracula's Duel Academy**

The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. All Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.  


**Chapter 2 Search Investigation**

"Guys we gotta get out of here now!" Shanoske explained to them, "Pack everything up we gotta move and protect Danielle from Dracula so let's move!"

"But what about Julie and why do they need Danielle?!" Kitty asked unplugging her computer.

"Shut up you guys let's go now!" Shanoske exclaimed packing things in his book bag.

"Right!" They yelled running around the room packing their stuff.

The gang runs behind Shanoske as he lead them to the abandoned well with there flashlights watching for vampires to see if they followed them.

"Okay the coast is clear let's go come on!" Shanoske told them giving them the the signal to go down the well one by one after Jake Shanoske jumps down the well with them and locks it up tight.

"Shanoske you need to explain what's going on!" Kitty told Shanoske with a firm look.

"And why they want me!" Danielle added on.

"Okay, Okay here's what I found out. Dracula wants to turn everybody on the island into vampires also he's building a machine with the purpose of casting the island into an eternal darkness and he needs a bride to complete his plans," Shanoske explained hearing the others gasped.

"He needs me!" Danielle asked him as he nodded.

"So what are we gonna do?" Jay asked looking at Shanoske hoping that he had a plan before he shitted his pants

"The thing is I have no idea what we're gonna do so far we been dodging this threat," Shanoske replied," Jake release Julie and let her go back to Dracula."

"What? Why are we releasing her?!" Jake questioned Shanoske method.

"Just do it!" Shanoske told him," Just make sure she can't find our location."

"Fine!" Jake told him picking up Julie and climbing up the ladder to open the well door looking outside for anyone with no one there Jake climbed out with Julie running somewhere deep in the forest where some of the vampire students searching around Jake place Julie to the nearby tree.

Back at the well Shanoske and the gang continues to come up with a plan.

"Okay guys what kind of plan can we come up with?" Shanoske asked them as everyone looks around at each other.

"Well our only choice is to take Dracula down," Danielle said.

"Well duh!" Kitty slapped her upside her head, "Come up with something we don't know!"

"Well I'm just saying!" Danielle replied with a knot on her head whining.

Back in the forest Jake sneaks back to the well just before he opened the door he felt a shake on the island from the direction of the cave seeing a giant castle rise from the cave peaking over the moon.

"What in the world is that?!" Natasha asked he dad running towards him and holding him tightly, "Dad what's going on?!"

"I don't know!" He said, "But I'm gonna found out!"

Jake opens the well door to tell the gang what's going on.

"You mean there's a castle on the island?!" Shanoske asked Jake, "Why in the world would there be a castle on the island?!"

"I don't know, but whatever it is it can't be good!" Jake told him trying to found out the reason why there is one on the island.

"So what do you think Dracula is up to?" Jay asked.

At the newly build castle that Dracula conjured up he finds the location of where Danielle is hiding.

"**Go my pets bring me back my bride." Sitting on his throne looking at the two**

"Yes master," They both said walking into the vortex that Dracula formed for them.

Back at the cave the gang came up with a plan and just as they were about to leave Omari and Ericko jumps from the shadows and grabs Danielle and leave back into the shadow before anyone could do anything.

"DANIELLE!!"

"Mommmm!"

"Now I know where we going we're going to that castle so get your duel disk set and ready!" Shanoske told them activating his duel disk, "Let's do this!"

"Right!" They all said putting there disks on ready to go.

At the castle Danielle was pushed out of the vortex as it disappears just as fast as it appeared she got up to see where she at.

"Where am I?" She said to the room for an answer, "Let me go!" She runs towards a door to open it, but the guard wasn't moving, "Damn it I gotta get out of here, but where is here?"

She looks around as she to see an open vent on the side of her wall where she opens the vent and crawls in searching for an exit in the vents.

"I...bet...Shanoske never have...to...go through this!" Danielle said struggling to crawl in the vent mumbling about how tight it was in there.

Back in the forest the gang ran towards the castle opening busting it down.

"DANIELLE!!!!!" The all screamed when they got in the castle.

"Okay guys we're gonna split up," Shanoske told the gang, "Okay Natasha your with me, Jay and Porscha you two check the top level, and Kitty and Jake you two check the bottom level,"

"Right!"

In Dracula's Lair he looks at them through a glass screen.

"Boys I want you two to keep that boy and the girl busy and girls I want you to take the girl and the boy that are heading to the lower level," Dracula told them.

"Yes master!" They said disappearing into the shadows.

Danielle continues on in the vent searching for and exit as the gang continues their separate searches for Danielle.

Jay and Porscha went up the stairs through a door where they found a boy waiting for them.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Jay told the boy as he walks out from the shadows, "It's Ericko?! What do you want?!"

"Duel!" Ericko said activating his duel disk.

"Fine if that's what..." Jay told him before he was interrupted by Porscha, "What your gonna duel him?!"

"Yes you continued on the search I'll be fine just go through the door behind him and I'll catch up with you later on kay!" Porscha told Jay activating her duel disk.

"Okay just be careful then!" Jay told her running through the door to the next room.

"DUEL!"

**  
"I'll make the first move!" Porscha said drawing a card from her deck," I active the spell card Foolish Burial! Now I send a card from my deck to the graveyard and I choose...Wulf, Lightsworn Beast!" As she send the Lightsworn card to the graveyard," Now I active the special ability of Wulf and since I discard from my deck I can special summon it now! So come on back Wulf, Lightsworn Beast!(2100)"**

A white bear man beast warrior with a ponytail and wear armored wear clothes holding a staff ready to battle.

"Then I summon Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid (ATK 1200) and I place one card facedown and end my turn!" Porscha said," Ericko! Why are you doing this tell me what reason could you have for doing this?!" As she discards 2 cards from her deck sending them to the graveyard.

Ericko looked at her and drew a card from his deck.

"Answer me!" She screamed at him.

"I summon Morphtronic Celfon (ATK 100) then I..." He said, but was interrupt by Porscha.

"I reveal my facedown card! Meet the Vanquishing Light!" She said by tributing one Lightsworn on my field I can negate your Morphtronic Celfon and destroy it! So by sending Aurkus to the graveyard I destroy your Celfon!"

Aurkus began to glow turning into a ray of light shooting toward Morphtronic Celfon destroying it.

"Nice try I active the spell Junk Box and bring back Morphtronic Celfon and active its effect once more!" Ericko told her.

Morphtronic Celfon actives it's special ability rolling a 2 as Ericko draws 2 cards and reveals Morphtronic Boarden and summons it.

Morphtronic Boarden (ATK 500)

"Now I active Morphtronic Boarden ability since he's in attack mode I can attack you directly and I active my equip spell Morphtronic Engine which doubles Morphtronic Boarden (ATK 1000) Now my Morphtronics attack her!" Ericko commanded his monster.

Morphtronic Boarden transformed into a jet and flies over Porscha hitting her with a rocket and Morphtronic Celfon spreads its hand out sending a supersonic screech at Porscha.

Porscha LP 6900

"Then I place 2 card facedown your move!" He said sending Celfon to his graveyard by the effect of Junk Box.

As Porscha and Ericko duels Shanoske and Natasha continues to walks the halls of the castle looking through every door calling for Danielle the same for Jake, Tatyana and Jay while little is know to everyone that Danielle is somewhere in the castle's vent.

"My go I reveal Golden Ladybug! With it's revealed in my hand I gain 500 points to my life points!" Porscha explained to Ericko as the Ladybug flies out of the card sprinkling golden dust over Porscha.

Porscha LP 7400

"Then I summon Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior! (ATK 1850)" She continued on to say "Now I'm gonna to attack you directly!" Both warriors run towards Ericko to attack him, but they were stop.

"Why, my warriors stop?!" She asked.

"I active my trap card Zero Gravity!" Ericko told her as the whole field glowed purple forcing all monster to switch to defense mode.

"Fine I place two cards facedown your move!" Porscha snuffed slapping two cards in her spell/trap zone.

Dracula continues to watch the gang and searching for Danielle.

"You know Natasha right?" Dracula asked looking at the screen with Shanoske and Natasha walking around.

"Yes master, why do you ask?" The person kneels before Dracula.

"I want you to separate her from her father and duel her I want Shanoske to myself," Dracula told the person as they walked away they could hear there master laughing at the though of what was going happened next, "First I take your Danielle and now I'm going to separate you from your little daughter."

"Man it'll take forever looking for ma here," Natasha told her dad she they were walking around the cave looking from her mom.

"I know, but I'm not giving up on her," Shanoske replied.

"Yea your right we can't give up looking for her I wonder where she at?" Natasha said wondering where her mom could be.

"**Don't worry knowing your mom she doesn't like to stay in one please to long, especially when she doesn't want to."**

In the vents Danielle found an exit a fell out of the vent landing on a guard.

"Ouch my butt!" She said getting up turning around looking around finding out she slammed into a guard she runs so fast leaving a trail of dust, "I gotta get out of HEREEEEEEE!!!!"

"My go I active Junk Box once again to special summon Morphtronic Celfon once again and active his special ability," Ericko said to Porscha with a smug look on his face," It's a 5 I draw 5 cards and summon Morphtronic Scopen (ATK 800) Thanks to it's special ability I can special summon a level four Morphtronic! So I'm summoning the level 4 Morphtronic Boomboxen! (ATK 1200)"

"Yea you got monster that can destroy mines, but I got this!" Porscha told him activating her traps," First Light Spiral and Lightsworn Barrier! So nice try you can't attack my monsters!"

"Good, but whose said I was attacking your monsters I have Morphtronic Boarden on my field all Morphtronics can attack you directly fool!" Ericko told her as she looked at Ericko with shock on her face," So now all Morphtronics attack her directly!"

Celfon shot a blue beam at Porscha's chest Scopen slapped her with it's tentacles Boarden flew straight toward Porscha swooping passing her and last Morphtronic took two disk and threw it at her as she fell to her knees.

Porscha LP 4100

"I don't believe this I'm losing to him! Dang I gotta pull out the big guns!" Porscha said trying to stand up.

"Now I have one more surprise for you my facedown card!" Ericko reminded her," I reveal Urgent Tuning!"

"What?! Your Synchro Summoning!" She looks up so fast.

"I'm tuning Morphtronic Scopen with Morphtronic Celfon and Boarden to Synchro Summon Dark Strike Fighter! (ATK 2600) So now attack her Wulf!"

Morphtronic Scopen turns into three green sparkles sending green rings around the two Morphtronics becoming a brown giant jet that transformed with arms and legs and jet fire cannons between its shoulder and chest.

"You forgot Lightsworn Barrier! I discard 2 cards from my deck and negate your attack then I active Light Spiral its effect makes you remove a card from the top of your deck from play!" Porscha explained to him as a barrier shields Wulf and a pillar of light spirals toward Ericko's deck take the top card and spiraling into a dimensional hole.

"Okay Then I'm not done! I active Dark Strike Fighter special ability I tribute Morphtronic Boomboxen and inflict 200 points of damage for its level!" Ericko said laughing at her.

Dark Strike Fighter shot a missile at Porscha as she covers from the impact.

Porscha's LP 3300

**  
"Ha where is that talk about you defeating me yeah right!" Ericko laughed at her.**

"My go!" Porscha screamed with anger as a light wave hit Ericko slamming him down on the floor," I discard 6 cards on the top of my deck to summon Lightsworn Archangel!!"

A giant white light flies down from the sky landing in the back of Porscha as two wings spread from the light revealing a man in a mask covered in armor and a armored chest plate holding a sword preparing for battle.

Lightsworn Archangel (ATK 4800)

"I active Lightsworn Archangel ability you lose 500 points of damage for each Lightsworn that I discard to special summon this card and I have 4 that went to the graveyard so you lose 2000 points of damage!" She said.

Lightsworn Archangel pulled it's blade out and raises it's blade to the sky shooting a light beam in the sky landing on the field hitting Ericko with a full blast as he screams in pain falling down.

Ericko LP 6000

"I active Golden Ladybug special ability once again if I reveal it I gain 500 points!" Porscha reminded him once again the ladybug sprinkles a golden dust on her.

Porscha LP 3800

"You also lose 2000 points of damage if I have more than 6 Lightsworn creatures in my graveyard and I do!" She continued on to tell him as Lightsworn Archangel pointed his blade at Ericko and shooting a beam of light at Ericko again.

Ericko LP 4000

"Now try laughing now! Wait not yet I active the spell card Advance Draw! By sacrificing Lightsworn Archangel I can draw 2 cards then next up I'm summoning Guardian of Order and I'm tributing Wulf to summon Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon I'm gonna finish you off!"

Porscha sent Wulf to the graveyard for a white dragon with angel wings and a man with golden armor and Garoth.

"Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon gains 300 points for each Lightsworn in my graveyard which brings its attack to 5300! Now, Gragonith attack Dark Strike Fighter!"

Gragonith opens its mouth and fires a white flame blast shattering Dark Strike Fighter.

Ericko LP 1300

"Now Guardian of Order finish this guy off with Ray of Sunlight Hope!"

Guardian of Order opens his hands and flies in the sky shining a Light that blinded the field bringing Ericko's life points to zero.

Ericko LP 0

Porscha rushes over to Ericko, but before she got to him a vampire student grabbed him and disappears in the shadow.

"Damn it not again another one lost!" Porscha said running to the door Jay took.

Somewhere in the castle Jay continues on by himself looking around for Danielle.  
Danielle somewhere running down the hall and turn left as Jay turns around the corner as she slams right into without a chance to cover.

"Danielle?!" Shocked to see her running around here.

**  
"Jay?!" Getting up with the help of Jay**

"What are you doing here?!" They both said.

"Looking for you!" Jay told her.

"I was looking for away out!" Danielle replied to him.

"Well let's find the others! Come on!" Jay said walking back the way he came.

Somewhere in the castle Shanoske and Natasha still looks for Danielle.

"Man we've been looking forever where is she?!" Natasha whined falling to the floor, "Dad I thought you said we were gonna fine her soon and we haven't yet, why?!"

Shanoske turns around and walks over to her with his hand out as she grabs his hand.

"We are in a castle it's a maze remember this is Dracula's playing field he controls this place so we gonna be cautious okay," Shanoske told her.

"It's time to act now!" A person said grabbing Natasha and pulling her through a door before Shanoske had time to react she was gone.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!" He screamed in angry and so loud Kitty and Jake ran through a door and found him on his knees.

"Shanoske where's Natasha?!" Kitty ran towards him.

"They took her they have my daughter," Shanoske told them.

"Guys look!" Jake told them as a large door appears in front of them, "Could this be where Dracula...." Jake was cut off when Shanoske kicked the door in.

"Where is SHE?!" He screamed.

"Where's who?" Dracula asked turning his head slightly to the others.

"You know what I'm talking about where is my DAUGHTER!" Shanoske said furiously.  


**"Somewhere, but for right now I'm bored of you the sun will come up soon so you children be gone from my sight," Dracula said throwing his hand up in the air as they were all sent outside including Natasha and Danielle along with Porscha and Jay too.**

"What master why did you let them go?" Julie asked Dracula shocked about how hard it was to get Danielle and why he was letting them go so easy.

"Because the sun is up and we need to work the on the machine they'll be back this was a test for tonight we'll see what happens next time," Dracula explained laughing loudly.

"What was that?!" Kitty asked getting up off the ground.

"I don't know, but I know one thing Dracula was just playing with us," Shanoske told them looking at the castle as the sun rose from behind it.

"What do you mean we got Danielle," Jake exclaimed to Shanoske standing up with the others.

"Yea, but if he really wanted Danielle he would've took her before we got there he just made us go around in circles," Shanoske answered, "Well anyway it's time for sleep time,"

Shanoske turning to go back to the Slifer Red Dorm.

"(Yawn) you're right let's go," Jay followed behind him.

"Well ma this is some crazy shit that happened tonight come on and let's get some sleep I know you need it more than us!" Natasha said hugging her mother as they walk together.

"**(Yawn) Watch your mouth… (Yawn)." Danielle said looking down at Natasha.**

**  
Back at the dorms the gang all got some sleep until Shanoske heard a knock at the door.**

"**(Yawn) Think of it this way it can't get any worst then this." Porscha said walking into the room with the others. Just as they gang was about to fall asleep they heard someone knocking on the door, they looked at the door confused with a look that said 'who the hell could that be?'**

**  
"(Yawning) Hold on I'm coming just give me a sec," Shanoske gets out of bed and open the door as his mouth drops, "No I don't believe this,"**

"You Whoo! Don't pretend you can't say hey to your own grandma!" Shanoske's Grandmother said at the door.

"Gran...Grand...Grandma?!" Shanoske said falling down to the ground.

"Shanoske...who's there?!" Jay asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah dad whose that old lady?" Natasha said.

"She's my...grandma," Shanoske told them.

"GRANDMA!!" They both said.

"**I just did." Kitty said looking at Porscha and back to Shanoske.**


	3. Machine Darkness

**Generation Duelist! The Movie  
Dracula's Duel Academy**

The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. All Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.  


**Chapter 3 Machine Darkness**

**  
"Grandma?! What are you doing here?!" Shanoske asked his grandma as she walks in.**

"Don't question me can't a grandma visit her grandbabies even at school?" She replied throwing her bags in Jay's arm.

"Grandma! I don't think it's a..." Natasha told her grandma, but was stop by her.

"I don't care what ya'll got to say I'm here to visit and that's that understand?" Grandma said to them giving them a firm look (A/n: and if looks could kill)

"YES MA'MA!" They all said with frighten look by the glare she was giving them.

Later that day the gang decides to see if anyone is still left in the school beside them.

"Shanoske where is everyone is this the kind of school you got your mother to go for I mean there's no one here I arrived on the island this morning no greeting or nothing you need to tell me what's going on now," Grandma scolded Shanoske as he looked annoyed with her nagging him.

"Grandma! Will you hush?!" Shanoske yelled at his grandma as she looked with a shocking face, "Grandma you picked the wrong day to arrive on this island the school is in danger and so are we,"

"Explain yourself?! What do you mean?!" She asked him tapping her foot on the ground.

"Um it's hard to explain Natasha keep your grandma busy while search for some clues in the school," Shanoske told Natasha as she nodded.

"Come on grandma let's go," Natasha told her grandma pulling her away from Shanoske, thinking of ways to keep her entertained.

Alone in the school Shanoske checks the school's main room searching for any source of clues or help.

"Man the main frame is total shock I can't call for no help or nothing," He said slamming his fist into the computer's keyboard, "Dang it's looks like we're on our own I better call Danielle and them and see if they see any clues at the castle."

Shanoske pulls out his cell phone and puts his blue tooth in calling Danielle on his phone.

At the castle area Danielle along with Jay and Kitty looks for an entrance to the castle, Danielle's phone rings as she picks it up.

"Hello," She answered her cell phone.

"Anyway in the castle?" Shanoske asked her as he continues his work on the computer.

"No whatever way we got in is gone there's no way to break in or out it's like as if there's so kind of force field or Dracula is protecting the castle and himself from the sunlight," She replied touching the castle wall, "What about you? Any luck on your side?"

"No other than my grandma decide of all the days to come to Duel Academy she chooses the day the Academy is over run with vampires," Shanoske told her connecting a wire to another.

"Well we'll just deal for right now anyway we'll head on back to the dorm," Danielle said told him.

"Okay I'll be there in a moment the sun seem to be going down fast I'll get there as fast as I can," Shanoske replied hanging up before Danielle replied.

"Danielle let's go back to the dorm!" Jay yelled at her as she turns around running towards them hoping to get back to the room before the sun could set.

Back at the Academy Shanoske tries to call for help.

"Hello?! Is anyone there can anyone read me?!" Shanoske said to the control headset, "Damn it can anyone hear me?!" He slams he's fist on the table taking the headset off and leaving, "Man looks like we're on our on,"

At the dorm Porscha and Jake waits for Jay, Danielle, and Kitty to come back.

"Man I'm bored when are we gonna get to some action?" Jake asked lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Whenever they get back we have to protect Danielle from Dracula," Porscha explained to him ready to kick him in the head.

"So why the hell we let her leave the dorm then?!" Jake yelled looking at her, who had a looked back at him.

"I don't know," Porscha replied to him walking over to the computer turning it on.

Back outside of Duel Academy Natasha and Grandma are walking towards the Slifer Red Dorm.

"Grandma, why in the world would you come to visit us at a time like this?" Natasha asked.

"I already scheduled a trip here during this time I didn't know ya'll were gonna have trouble on the island and with Dracula no less," Grandma explained to Natasha looking around to see if anything was going to come out.

Danielle, Jay, and Kitty finally arrived at the dorm where they find Jake and Porscha sleeping.

"Dang those fools are knocked out," Kitty said looking at the two of them sleeping like they didn't have to worry about anything else in the world.

Natasha and Grandma finally get to the dorm where the sun is close to setting.

"Hey guys!" Natasha exclaimed as she and Grandma walks in.

"Natasha! I'm glad your safe, but where's your father?" Danielle asked her holding on her shoulder.

"He's still inside I think," Natasha respond to her mother's question.

"I'll call him," Kitty told them as she calls him. Shanoske walking outside of the Academy as his phone rings.

"Yeah what is it Kitty?" Shanoske answered.

"Um you to hurry the hell up!" Kitty told him, "Now you know the sun is about to set for today and Dracula and the Vampires will be back so hurry the hell up!"

"Okay I'm coming just set the Sun Lamps on kay?!" Shanoske told her as he hangs up the phone and runs towards the Slifer Red Dorm.

"What did he say?!" Danielle asked.

"He said turn on the Sun Lamps and he'll be there in a few," Kitty told them as they began to set up the Sun Lamps all over the dorm.

The sun began to set and the island became dark now that the sun is down Dracula awoke from his sleep where Julie, Latisha, Omari, Ericko, and one other person in the shadows awaits for Dracula's orders.

"Master we await your orders," A man with a black robe said.

"Turn on the machine now," Dracula told him.

"Yes sir! Active the machine now!" The man said as two of the student's actives the machine when the machine actives shooting a beam straight out of the castle hitting the sky as it covered the island into eternal darkness.

Back at the Slifer Red Dorm Shanoske finally arrives at the dorm.

"Guys our time to act is now!" Shanoske told them as they nod.

Everyone prepared for battle loading there decks onto there Duel Disks as they put them on.

"Everyone you guys ready?" Shanoske asked the gang.

"Right!" They all agreed.

"Let's do this!" Shanoske replied running out the door as everyone runs behind them heading towards the castle.

"Okay before we go in everyone have there headsets?!" Shanoske asked them.

"Check!" They all said.

"Okay Team 1: Danielle, Grandma, Natasha, and me; Team 2: Jay, Kitty, Jake and Porscha. Now that we have our teams let's go!" He said kicking the door open, "Okay we'll split up Team 2 ya'll take upstairs we'll take this floor remember to keep communications on at all times!"

"Sir what shall we do?" The man with the cloak asked Dracula.

"Separate them further," Dracula told him as his servants faded into the shadows of the castle.

While Shanoske, Danielle, Grandma, and Natasha go up stairs the others goes down the stairs, but look did they know they were walking into a trap.

"Honey you sure you know where to go?" Porscha asked Jay.

"No, but we need to find that machine so we'll keep going," He replied back to her, "Kitty, Jake you cool back there?"

Jay turned around to see that they weren't paying him any attention that they were looking around making sure that nothing was following them.

"Yeah but this place gives me the creeks." Jake said looking around the cave afraid that something was going to pop up

"**For once I agree with him, the faster we kill the bastard the faster we can get the hell out of here." Looking at Jay and Porscha.**

**  
"That's nice and all but will-"**

**Jay and Porscha turns around to find out that Kitty and Jake are gone.**

"Now where the hell did they go?" Porscha asked him looking around hoping that they were playing a sick joke on them.

"I don't know maybe they fell we are in his castle anything can happen come on we gonna keep going," While Jay and Porscha continued further on into the castle meanwhile Kitty and Jake were sent further down on the side of the castle.

"Ouch man where are we?" Jake asked rubbing his head.

"I don't know looks like some kind of cavern of sort," Kitty told him feeling the wall.

"God what else can go wrong?" Jake screamed out loud.

"Ha-ha a lot of things can go wrong while in the dark," A woman in a black cloak came from around the corner with another woman, "If you want to get out of here you have to duel us so get ready to duel!"

"Like we have a choice ready Kitty?" Jake asked her as she nods activating her duel disk.

"LET"S DUEL!"

**  
"I summon Fiend Roar Deity Ashenvale and place one card facedown your move!" The woman in the black cloak.**

Fiend Roar Deity Ashenvale (ATK 1600)

"My go I summon Lance Lindwurm and place 2 cards facedown and end my turn!" Jake said," Now you quiet girl make your move!"

Lance Lindwurm (ATK 1800)

"I...I go my...move!" The quiet girl said," I active The World Tree and summon Naturia Guardian and end my turn!"

Naturia Guardian (ATK 1600)

"Now it's my go I play Ritual of Salvation to Ritual Summon Norsewemko, Beautiful Goddess of Salvation and I active Monster Reborn to Special Summon Guardian Angel Joan!" Kitty exclaimed summoning her two powerful female monsters.

Norsewemko, Beautiful Goddess of Salvation (ATK 2700)

Guardian Angel Joan (ATK 2800)

"Now both my monsters attack!" She commands them.

Two Girls' LP 6100  
Kitty and Jake LP 9200

"Your move!" Kitty said," Make it quick we have a school to save!"

Meanwhile Jay and Porscha are walking endless through the castle bottom levels.

"Man how long are we going being walking around here I'm tired!" Porscha wined as she falls to the floor catching her breath.

"Shhh we gotta be careful," Jay replied to her.

"But I'm tired and I can't walk any longer!" She fussed at him.

Jay sighed and walks over to her and sat down next to her as she laid her head onto his shoulder and close her eyes.

"I'm just...gonna...rest...for a little...bit..."

While Porscha and Jay rest for a bit Shanoske and the others walks up the stairs to find clues and the machine that covers Duel Academy in the strange dark veil.

"Shanoske you sure you know where your going?" Grandma asked.

"Yes grandma for the 7th time!" Shanoske answered annoyed.

"Well make sure you do you got a family to protect," She said.

"YES Grandma!" Shanoske answered, I wonder if the rest of the gang doing better than I am?"

Back at the duel it's the two girls turn.

"I active the Spell Card Graceful Charity which allows me to draw 3 cards and discard 2 cards!" The Black Coat girl said which she discarded the 2 cards Kitties Guardian Angel Joan shattered in pain.

"How was my Guardian Angel Joan destroyed?!" Kitty questioned her.

"The Special Ability of Fiend Roar Deity Beast Kashi when it's discarded it destroys one card that's face-up on the field!" The girl told Tatyana while another monster appeared on the field a red 3 headed cat and chains binding it by a little rounded demon.

"What does that do?" Jake asked in a calmly manner.

"It's the Tuner monster Fiend Roar Deity Beast Ceberal its Special Summoned when sent to the graveyard by an effect! Now with that done I play the Spell Card Double Summon I can summon up to 2 more monster at once Fiend Roar Deity Galbas and Fiend Roar Deity Beast Rubilarda to the field in ATK Mode!" The girl explained to the both of them.

Fiend Roar Deity Beast Ceberal (ATK 1000) 2 stars

Fiend Roar Deity Beast Galbas (ATK 1800) 4 stars

Fiend Roar Deity Beast Rubilarda (ATK 1100) 4 stars

"Now I have all the monsters to create a Synchro Summon I'm gonna tune my Fiend Roar Deity Ceberal with my two Fiend Roar Deities to Synchro Summon...Fiend Roar Deity Leviathan!" She announced.

Fiend Roar Deity Ceberal turned into 3 green round circles surrounding the other 2 Fiend Roar Deities turning them into green little sparkles expanding into a green beam of explosion summon a monster with big red demon wings covered in a red golden highlight armor with a small round ball demon perched on it's right shoulder as it pose for an attack.

Fiend Roar Deity Leviathan (ATK 3000)

"Fiend Roar Deity Leviathan destroy her goddess with Demonic Claw!"

Fiend roar Deity Leviathan launches it's claw at Norsewemko, Beautiful Goddess of Salvation while she try's to strike down Leviathan, but was no effect as the claws slashes her through her chest while she screams in pain.

Kitty and Jake LP 8900

`that was strange why she didn't attack Jake we would've taken more damage, but wait Jake's facedown could she be worry about that?' Kitty pondered.

"Jake it your move try and take out that Leviathan so we can win!" Kitty screamed at him as he looked at her with a dumb face at her.

"My go! I draw I active Pot of Greed! With its effect I draw 2 cards and I active Ojama Country!" Jake said.

Jake sets the Field Spell on the Field Spell Slot of the duel disk a field of houses looking like mushrooms with the appearance of all different types Ojamas appear as they all start giggling and talking while Jake got annoyed.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP I"M TRYING TO FOCUS!" Jake screamed at the Ojamas as they ran into there houses and hide.

"Okay anyway I reveal my facedown card Double Fusion by paying 500 Life Points I can Fusion Summon twice in one turn! I fuse together Ojama Green, Ojama Black, and Ojama Yellow to create Ojama King! Next I fuse together Ojama Blue and Ojama Red to Fusion Summon Ojama Knight!"

Five Colorful Ojamas jumps out from Jake's hand as 3 of them fuse together and the other 2 fuse into the other preparing for attack.

Kitty and Jake LP 8400

Ojama Knight (ATK 0)

Ojama King (ATK 0)

"Now due to the effects of Ojama Country it switches the attack and defense of all monsters on the field!" Jake explained to them.

"What NO! My Leviathan!"

All monsters Attack and Defense Meters switched.

Ojama Knight (ATK 2500 DEF 0)

Ojama King (ATK 3000 DEF 0)

Lance Lindwurm (ATK 1200 DEF 1800)

Naturia Guardian (ATK 400 DEF 1600)

Fiend Roar Deity Leviathan (ATK 2000 DEF 3000)

"Now that your 2 monsters are vulnerable to attacks Ojama knight slash her Leviathan with Ojama Bravery!"

Ojama Knight pumps itself up at pulls out its sword and slashes Fiend Roar Deity Levuathan as it shatters instantly.

"Now Ojama King attack that Naturia Guardian Smash Down!"

Ojama King jumps in the air and slams into Naturia Guardian shattering it as a big gush of smoke covers the entire field making the Ojamas flee once again into there houses from blast.

"Last, but not least Lance Lindwurm attack!" Jake commanded his last monster and the Dragon zoom across the field hitting the girl in the chest as she fell to the ground.

Two Girls LP 2100

**  
"Whoa that was awesome!" Kitty told him.**

"Well I'm not done yet I still have a facedown card Ojama Trio!" He replied to Kitty, "Now I create 3 Ojama tokens on my opponent side of the field that means you can't summon monsters for the remainder of the duel now let's see if quiet girl and battle for you!" He said with a grin on his face..

Back where Jay and Porscha were at Jay noticed something in the shadows and wakes Porscha up to see what's there.

"Porscha...Porscha...Wake up come something's here!" He said trying to wake her up. The stranger walks from behind and stands there as Jay and Porscha gets up and looks at him to him.

"Who are you?" Jay asked to the stranger as the stranger turns around and begins to run.

"Hey wait come on Jay let's go after him!" Porscha said running past Jay and after the stranger into the dark depths of the castle's hall.

"Come on hurry up Jay were losing him!" She said as Jay runs behind her.

"I'm right behind you slow do you know where he's going?" Jay asked her.

"No, but what else do we have to lose!" She replied.

"Let's just hope we don't fall into another trap we're already in danger as it is!" He told her. Jay and Porscha finally comes to a sort of arena ground where the man in the cloak stood there waiting for them.

"I see what this was it was a trap to lure us in a duel," Jay said as they walked in the arena ground the doors behind them closed as they turned around another man stood there too.

"Look there's another one!" Porscha exclaimed.

"Wait a minute who are you?!" Jay asked them.

The first man reveals his identify as the other one drops his cloak.

"My name is Flamevort and this is..." Flamevort respond to them, but was interrupted by Porscha.

"AND THAT" S ERICKO !" She said to Jay.

"Wait that shrimp also is with them too isn't Ericko the one you said you dueled already?"

"Yeah," Porscha replied pondering why is Ericko there.

"O he's not dueling and neither is you girlfriend I want your boyfriend over there so let's duel!" Flamevort told them.

"You'll have to get through me first!" Porscha told him as she balls up her fist preparing to attack.

"I had a feeling you would feel that way that's why I made this!" Flamevort said as he active a button the arena walls open and mechanical arms grabs both Porscha and Ericko, "Now if you don't want your friend and your girlfriend to be pulled apart then you'll duel me now!"

"Fine! Let's DUEL!" Jay told him activating his duel disk.

Jay LP 8000

Flamevort LP 8000

"I'll start things off since I'm the host!" Flamevort said as he draws a card and giggles," Oooh goodie I active Ookazi you take 800 points of damage!"

Flames surrounded Jay and engulf him as he screams in pain.

Jay LP 7200

**  
"Jay!? You okay?" Porscha screamed worried that he was really hurt.**

"Yeah I'm okay?" He replied with a thumb up.

"You think so I don't think so not when I have this Soul of Fire! I discard Firewing Pegasus! I half it's attack and inflict damage to your life points!" Flamevort explained to both of them.

Firewing Pegasus (ATK 2250/2=1125)

The Spell Card actives creating a fire ring around Flamevort while he discards Firewing Pegasus the spirit of the card he discard appeared on the field and shoots a flame blast at Jay as he fell to his feet.

Jay LP 6075

"O the fun has just begun I active 2 Final Flames!" Once again flames surround Jay and engulf him once more falling face first on the ground.

Jay LP 4875

"Next up I summon Flamvell Dragnov and active Mist Body which means that my Dragnov can't be destroyed by battle your move! If you can hahhahahaha!"

Flamvell Dragnov (ATK 1100)

"Jay get up! Come on get up I you can do it cuz if you don't will become slaves get up!" Porscha screamed to him as he continues lay face first on the ground while Flamevort laughs.


	4. Dueling Downfall

**Generation Duelist! The Movie  
Dracula's Duel Academy**

The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. All Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.  


**Chapter 4 Dueling Downfall**

Jay finally gets up and pulls a card from his deck.

"I summon up Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus in ATK Mode!"

A unicorn with wings and a sapphire for horn appears on the field preparing for battle.

Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus (ATK 1800)

"With Sapphire Pegasus on the field I can Special Summon a Crystal Beast from my deck and add it to my Spell & Trap Zone I call Ruby Carbuncle and next I active the 2 Spell Cards M- Force and Crystal Release which gives Pegasus a 1300 point boost!"

Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus (ATK 1800 + 800 + 500 = 3100)

**  
"Now Attack Sapphire Beam!"**

Sapphire Pegasus flies into the sky and aims its horn at Flamvell Dragnov and shoots a blue streaming beam right through Dragnov hitting Flamevort in his chest.

Flamevort LP 6000

"Argh! Damn that hurt!"

"Well that's what you deserve then," Jay told him in rage.

"Okay my turn now I'm about to shattered your Crystals right in front of you!

Flamevort draws a card and look at Jay and back at his hand and smiles discarding a card from his hand to his graveyard.

What did you just discard from your hand? Jay asked puzzled to Flamevort mystery card.

Ill show you right now return to the field Anchor Knight!

Flames begin to burst from the field turning into a metal knight holding a anchor in its right hand swinging it.

Anchor Knight (DEF 500)

"JAY! Watch out Anchor Knight has a killer Special Ability that inflicts twice as much damage to you!" Porscha warned him.

" Ill give you a first hand look to my knight's special ability Ill discard one card from hand and inflicts 500 points of damage!"

Flamevort smiled a wicked smile and tossed one of his cards from his hand which was another Anchor Knight waiting to be special summon also.

Anchor Knight swung his chain high in the sky and released it hitting Jay in his side making a impact on the field.

Jay LP 4375

"Ha Ha! Jay looks like you won't be able to hang in the duel much longer! By the way the other card I discarded was another Anchor Knight and I'm about to Special Summon it right now!"

Once again another Anchor Knight appeared on the field next to Flamevort other two monsters.

I'm discarding my last card from my hand and inflict 500 points of damage to your life points!

Jay LP 3875

"Before I end my turn I'm switching my Dragnov to defense mode and with that your move Jay! But I don't know why your still gonna lose without me even attacking you why don't you give up!" Flamevort said taunting Jay.

"Ill never give up I'm gonna show you why right now I draw!" Jay replied with determination.

Okay he got 3 monsters in defense mode one have Mist Body which prevents me from attacking then those two Anchor Knights on his field gonna be a problem. Okay let's see I got Crystal Alliance , but I can't use it Ill save it for later. Jay thought to himself placing Crystal Alliance facedown on the field.

Ill place 2 more cards along with this card and summon Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger!

A tiger with a blade horn and 2 topazes on both sides of his neck appears next to Sapphire Pegasus.

Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger (ATK 1600)

"Now Topaz Tiger and Sapphire Pegasus attack his two Anchor Knights!"

Both Crystal Beasts run towards both of the Anchor Knights slamming into as they shatter into millions of pieces.

"Your move!"

**  
"Good! I'm about to finish this duel!" Flamevort draws a card and look up at Porscha directly in her eyes and smiles, "Hey girlfriend say goodbye to your boyfriend cuz he's done for first I'm getting rid Dragnov for Flamvell Fiend and this Spell Card Flamvell Chains! With this card I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or Lower Flamvell from my graveyard to the field I choose Flamvell Baby!"**

A small flame ball appeared with chains holding it standing beside it was a zombie type flame man standing there beside it.

Flamvell Fiend (ATK 2100)

Flamvell Baby (ATK 800)

"Now I'm tuning Flamvell Baby with Flamvell Fiend to Synchro summon....Flamvell Urquizas!"

Flamvell Baby split into 3 beam of light rotating around the Fiend transforming into a giant green light appeared turning into a flaming man with a mask on and his hand surrounded in fire preparing for an attack.

"Now Flamvell Chains actives see when it's sent to the graveyard by a Synchro Summon the monster that was Synchro Summoned cannot be destroyed by battle and gain 300 points!"

Flamvell Urquizas (ATK 2100 + 300 = 2400)

**  
"Oh no Jay! Hey you ugly flame thing just wait until I get free!" Porscha said screaming and yelling struggling to break free.**

"If you think your monster gonna win your wrong!" Jay told him.

"Okay if you say so Urquizas attack his Topaz Tiger Flame Lava Punch!"

Flamvell Urquizas run towards Topaz Tiger as his hand begins to glow and burn hitting Topaz Tiger in the face.

Flamevort LP 5200

"How impossible answer me how did I lose points!"

Flamevort looks down and see that Jay revealed a trap card it was Crystal Split.

Yes it is possible with the effects of Crystal Split I send a Crystal Beast to my graveyard and cut the selected monsters attacks in half and the Crystal Beast I choose is Cobalt Eagle,

Cobalt Eagles Crystal appeared on the field showing a image of Flamvell Urquizas as a man jumps from the trap card slashing the Cobalt's Crystal in half along with Urquizas Attack Points.

Yes Jay did it for right now, but let's see how long he can hold the defense on this guy.

Jay LP 3875

Flamevort LP 5200

Ojama King (ATK 3000)

Ojama Knight (ATK 2500)

Lance Lindwurm (ATK 1200)

Ojama Green Token (DEF 1000)

Ojama Black Token (DEF 1000)

Ojama Yellow Token (DEF 1000)

Back at the bottom of the cavern where Jakes and Kitties Duel continues to rage on its the girls turn now.

Tatyana and Jake LP 8400

Two Girls LP 2100

"Okay...Its my move now…..I play the Equip Spell Mark of the Rose and I'm taking your Ojama King and summon Naturia Nerve a its a tuner monster I'm tuning together Ojama King and Naturia Nerve to Synchro Summon Naturia Gaodrake!"

Naturia Nerve ATK 200

Ojama King ATK 3000

The little leaf split into 3 white beam lights and surrounded Ojama King into 3 green circles that transformed Ojama King into a new monster that looked like dandelion form of a lion.

Naturia Gaodrake ATK 3000

"Now Gaodrake attack his Lance Lindwurm…..please!"

The dandelion pounces to the other side of the field slashing Lance Lindwurm in half.

Jake and Kitty LP 6600

"I place two cards facedown and active Deep Forest this duel is over okay? The quiet girl said as Jakes Field Spell was turned into a huge forest."

"No not my Ojama Country!" He exclaimed in shocked as Kitty on the other was relived to see the annoying field spell disappear.

"Okay now it's my move I draw! I summon Sunny Pixie in defense mode and place two cards facedown! Your move!"

**  
"That's all you could do at a time like this really serious?!" Jake scolded her.**

"Look unless you got away to destroy that Gaodrake then SHUT UP!" She replied back.

"It looks like it my move! The woman in the black coat said as she draws, Looks like you have nothing but that stupid Ojama Knight which has the attack of 0 and you have no facedown so lets see what I can summon on out Fiend Roar Deity Beast Cerberal and I'm gonna use your tokens against you come on out I'm Synchro Summoning Fiend Roar Deity Valkris!"

Fiend Roar Beast Cerberal (ATK 1000)

Fiend Roar Beast Cerberal tuned itself with the 3 Ojamas Tokens forming the new Synchro monster Fiend Roar Deity Valkris.

Fiend Roar Deity Valkris (ATK 2900)

"Now Fiend Roar Valkris Attack with Batwing Roar of Demise!"

Fiend Roar Deity Valkris opens its wings and shoot a black stream of fog hitting Jakes Ojama Knight.

Jake and Kitty LP 3700

"You moron you didn't switch the knight in defense mode!" Kitty said annoyed by Jakes idiotic self."

"Well I didn't know she was gonna destroy my field spell you dumbass!" Jake replied.

"And Naturia Gaodrake attack Lance Lindwurm!"

Naturia Gaodrake slashes Lance Lindwurm and shatters

Jake and Kitty LP 2500

"Man this isn't good we have to make a comeback!"

"**You think?" Kitty said sarcastically.**

"Look bitch I don't have time for your ass just shut and let's duel!" Jake replied.

"My move I draw! I active the Spell Card, Card of Sanctity! Each of draws until we have 6 cards in our hands!"

Everyone drew cards until they 6 cards in there hands

"Now I'm summoning Wish Dragon in Defense Mode! And activating its Special Ability by tributing this little dragon it grants my wish 2 Dragon tokens!"

Wish Dragon (DEF 100)

A cute little green dragon appeared on the field smiling as Jake sacrifice the little dragon for two Wish Dragon tokens

Wish Dragon Tokens x2 (DEF 0)

"But first I active the Spell Card Graceful Charity I draw 3 and discard 2 cards to my graveyard! Now that's done I tribute my 2 wish tokens to bring out Felgrand Dragon!"

A golden dragon appears on the field replacing the 2 wish tokens on the field.

Felgrand Dragon (ATK 2800)

"Now with Felgrand Dragon out on my field I can active its special ability I search through my graveyard and I select a monster and its stars give Felgrand Dragon 200 point boost I select Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode it has 10 stars which gives Felgrand Dragon 2000 extra ATK points."

Felgrand Dragon (ATK 2800 + 2000 = 4800)

**  
"Now Felgrand Dragon Attack Fiend Roar Deity Valkris with Golden Star Breath!" Jake commanded as Felgrand Dragon flies in the sky shooting Fiend Roar Deity Valkris and shattering the monster.**

The Two Girls LP 200

"And this is the end I active the Spell Card Dragons Gunfire! This allows my Dragon to inflict 800 points of damage to yall which means yall lose!"

Felgrand Dragon inhale and exhale the fireball attack hitting the two girls as they scream disappearing into the dark.

The Two Girls LP 0

"Yes Jake we did it!" Kitty cheered in excitement.

"You mean I won now lets go we gotta find the others!" Jake replied laughing.

"Wait what you mean you won?! It's called a Tag Team Duel which means we both had to duel to win so WE WON!" Kitty argued with Jake as they continued to walk through the tunnels arguing about who won.


	5. Natasha's Growth to Her Friend

**Generation Duelist! The Movie  
Dracula's Duel Academy**

The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. All Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.  


**Chapter 5 Natasha's Growth to Her Friend**

"Look's like it's my move and I'm gonna show you the power of the Crystal Beast and save my friends from your trap!"

"Well then bring it on Jay bring it on!! Mwhahaha!"

Jay LP 3875  
Flamevort LP 5200

'The problem is I got to back this up I'm saying all of this, but truth is without Rainbow Dragon I don't think I'll be able to win.... No I can't give in Porscha's and Ericko's lives are at risk and I can't quit I trust my deck and I know I can win without the Rainbow Dragon!' Jay thought to himself as a single sweat drop falls from his face as he analyzes the field and looks at his deck, "I believe in deck! I draw!"

He pulls a card from his deck not looking at it at first, but after he pulls the card from his deck he looks.

"Yes I got it! I active Crystal Tree with this card is on the field I can put a Crystal Fruit a pond the tree with 3 slots left on my side I'm gonna put two when I active this Spell Card it's called Rainbow Blessings I give up 2000 of my life points to place two fruits on my tree with that I destroy my Crystal Tree to add Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat and Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth!"

Jay LP 1875

"Okay what are you gonna do with all of those crystals big deal there on your field, but I know about your deck without the Crystal Beasts ultimate Crystal the Rainbow Dragon without that card your deck is useless!"

"Wrong the Crystal Beasts can battle without Rainbow Dragon and I'm about to show you I active Crystal Abundance! With this Spell Card your defeated I'm releasing all of my Crystal Beasts and destroy all cards on the field first your side and then my side, but my Crystal Beasts goes first!"

Jay remove all his Crystal Beasts on his side of the field to active Crystal Abundance shooting a rainbow flare destroying Flamevort whole side of the field.

Flamevort LP 1000

"What's this?!" Flamevort looks down at his duel disk life point meter as his eyes widen from the shock," Explain how I lost life points?!" He looks down to see that Jay active a Spell.

"Crystal Alliance this card inflicts 700 points of damage for each Crystal Beast in my graveyard which means 6 it equals to 4200 points of damage take that from 5200 points of life points it'll equal to 1000 points left now with Crystal Abundance on the field I can Special Summon the numbers of Crystal Beasts equal to the number of cards that was destroyed by my spell I'm gonna summon one Crystal Beast it is Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus!"

Once again a sapphire horned Pegasus with white huge wings appears on the field ready for battle.

"Sapphire Pegasus, Sapphire Horn!"

Sapphire Pegasus flew high in the sky and charged back down hitting Flamevort bringing his life points down to 0.

"NOOOOO!"

Flamevort LP 0

As the duel ends Porscha's and Ericko's chains are released as Jay and Porscha hugs and walks over to Flamevort Ericko grabs Flamevort disappears into thee dark tunnels.

"What are we gonna do now?" Porscha asked him.

"I don't know let's see of we can get in contact with anyone," He replied turning on his com link, "Hello can anyone here me come in..."

They waited for a responds.

On the other side of the castle Jake and Kitty are walking through the tunnels trying to commutate with anyone.

"Jake did anyone answered?" Kitty asked him impatiently

"Hold on I think I'm getting something," He replied turning the dial, "Hush I got something."

"Hello can anyone here me come in..."

"Who is it?"

"Hush! Hello we copy its Jake and Kitty do you read," Jake answered pointing a figure telling her to hush; she just puffed up her checks pouting.

Back where Porscha and Jay were....

"I hear you Jake where are you over?" He replied.

"So where are they this place is giving me the creeps were in some kind of tunnels which I don't know how we got here," Porscha said to Jay rubbing her arms.

"They said there in the tunnels too I told them to meet us here," He told her.

"Okay so we'll just wait let's hope Shanoske's group have better luck than we do," Porscha told him as she flops down depressed.

Back upstairs where Shanoske Natasha Danielle and Grandma were.

"We've been walking around this castle forever when are we gonna get there?" Danielle asked Shanoske walking bored.

"Shhh child we have to be quiet were trying to be sneaking not draw attention to ourselves," Grandma covered her mouth.

Shanoske turns around to see that Natasha is worried about something.

"Natasha what's the matter you okay?"

"Not really Dad the last time we came here we were separated and I ran into Sasha," She answered back.

"Who's Sasha?"

"She my best friend I met when I first came to Duel Academy and last time she was almost about to destroy me I never seen such angry from her whatever Dracula did to her we have to stop her." Staring at her dad like he was stupid ha like he didn't know who Sasha was. Shanoske walks over to her and put his hands on her shoulder.

"Don't worry we'll stop her you have me your mother and your Great Grandma are going to help you and with us behind you Dracula won't know what hit him."

"O I won't will I? Well Shanoske you so confined that you'll stop me I'll give you a chance to stop, but first let's see if you can save your precious family HAHAHAHA!" Dracula interrupts them.

Natasha and Grandma falls below as Danielle is taken into the darkness of the castle leaving Shanoske with just Danielle's Duel Disk.

"DANIELLE! NATASHA! GRANDMA!" Shanoske screams in terror at the site to see his whole family gone right in front of him, "Dracula you bastard where's my family and friends!?"

"You'll have to find them and be quick because I have your girlfriend and with her I have all I need for my ultimate plan and she'll also be my bride HAHAHAHA!" Dracula laughs at Shanoske as he runs through the castle what seems like a endless maze.

Down below where Shanoske was Natasha and Grandma were recovering from the fall Natasha got up first and ran over to Grandma to see if she was ok.

"Grandma!? Grandma!? You okay?!" She asked.

"Yea child just give me a few minutes to rest I'll be fine," Grandma replied rubbing her head.

"Good cuz I think we got company stand back Grandma this duel is about to get intense and crazy," Natasha told her grandma activating her duel disk as a female walks out into the shadows, "Okay come out and show yourself and let's duel!"

The girl's walks out of the shadows carrying a duel disk that look feathers from an angel.

"Sa...Sas...Sasha it's you!"

"Yes let's do this Natasha I'm gonna destroy you and once you lose you and your grandma will serve my master Lord Dracula! So get ready Natasha because I'm coming for you!" Sasha told her come from the shadow, "I'll go first I active a the Spell Card Reasoning! Now choose a level NOW!"

Natasha actives her duel disk, but was in total shock to see her friend controlled by Dracula with so much angry toward her.

"NATASHA!"

Natasha turns around and looks at her grandma.

"Natasha forget about that she's your friend you must duel her and you must defeat her if you ever want your friend back sometimes you have to hurt the ones you care about in order to save them just like when I let your father go I knew it would be dangerous for him to venture around the world, but I let him because it let him grow and become his own person you have to let go of your friend in order to win so show her what you can do!" Grandma told her as Natasha shook her head and drew her cards.

Sasha LP 8000  
Natasha LP 8000

"I choose 4!"

Sasha picks up 1 card and shows it to Natasha.

"Sorry it's a level 2 and not a bad one come on out Fortune Lady Fire!"

A lady with demon wings from her red hair holding staff with a symbol and another looking like a scythe at the bottom.

Fortune Lady Fire (ATK ?)

"What in the world a monster with no ATK points from what Shanoske tells me it's not smart to play a monster like that in ATK Mode!" Grandma explained when she saw the monster.

"Yea, but also you gotta remember that certain monsters have special abilities like this one which this card is summon it's level is it's ATK points since she have 2 stars her ATK points is 400 points due to her effect," Natasha explained, "Okay what else you got Sasha?"

"Plenty more I place 3 cards facedown and next is Fortune Lady Water and you know Fortune Lady Water's Special Ability her level time 300 which bring her points up to 1200. Now make your move!"

Fortune Lady Water (ATK ?)

Fortune Lady Water (ATK ? + 4 stars = 1200)  
Fortune Lady Fire (ATK ? + 2 stars = 400)

"I will and I'll start with this card Advanced Ritual Art I send Cosmo Queen from my deck to my graveyard to Ritual Summon Cyber Angel Dakini!"

Natasha places her Cosmo Queen in her graveyard and revealed her Cyber Angel Dakini a blue skinned woman with six arms holding weapons in each hand.

"Dakini's Special Ability makes you choose which monster destroys so choose!" Natasha told her.

Sasha points to her Fortune Lady Fire as Dakini slashes her in half.

"Now Dakini for the real attack destroy Fortune Lady Water!"

Dakini ran across the field and jumps above Fortune Lady Water taking two of her blades that she was about to slash Fortune Lady Water but became invisible falling into a blue warp hole.

"Hey where is my Dakini?!" Natasha screamed in shocked that her Dakini disappeared from the field.

"I active a trap Slip Fortune your attack is negated and your Dakini is removed from play until your next turn so sorry," Sasha told her laughing and pointing at her.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"I knew your would, but I have another facedown card Mystical Space Typhoon say goodbye to your Hallowed Life Barrier!"

Natasha was shocked to see that Sasha knew that she had placed Hallowed Life Barrier.

"Ha Natasha if that's the best you got your sure gonna be in trouble I play the spell Golden Sarcophagus I remove Fortune Lady Earth from play then I active the spell Fortune's Future and then I draw 2 and place Earth in my graveyard with the magic of Monster Reborn I bring back Earth to my field and summon Fortune Lady Light!"

Fortune Lady Water (ATK ? + 4 stars = 1200 + 5 stars = 1500)  
Fortune Lady Earth (ATK ? + 6 stars = 2400)  
Fortune Lady Light (ATK ? + 1 stars = 200)

Two more Fortune Ladies appears next to Fortune Lady Water same as before bearing the colors of their elements.

"I active 2 Time Passage! With Time Passages on the field I increase the levels of 2 of my Fortune Ladies by 3 levels until the end phase I choose Earth and Light!" Sasha explained to Natasha," there levels goes up by 3 each bring Light to level 4 and Earth to level 9."

"So does that mean she'll win?" Grandma asked Natasha.

"No she doesn't not yet!"

Fortune Lady Earth (ATK ? + 6 = 2400 + 3 stars = 3600)  
Fortune Lady Light (ATK ? + 1 = 200 + 3 stars = 800)

"Now my ladies attack Natasha directly!"

All 3 Ladies twirl there wands in air and slam the ground sending a shock wave hitting Natasha.

Natasha LP 2100

"Natasha are you ok?"

"Yea I'm find, but she tougher than she was before I don't know what's going on, but I gotta finish this now!" Natasha got up rubbing her mouth, "I draw!"

Back upstairs Shanoske continues to run through the hall of the castle wondering where Dracula took Danielle.

`Hang on Danielle! Hang on I'm coming to get you just wait for me I'll save you! Let's just hope Natasha and the others can hold on until then!'


	6. Determine Fortune's Faith

**Generation Duelist! The Movie  
Dracula's Duel Academy**

The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. All Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.

**Chapter 6 Determine Fortune's Faith**

While Natasha and Grandma fights Sasha off Shanoske runs towards a narrow hallway chamber to find any clues about Danielle.

He wanders into the chamber where he finds like a testing lab and a video television he turns it on to see Dracula standing there.

"We've finally prepared all the preparations that I need to become more powerful I don't know how I came to this island and quite frankly I don't care, but I do know there's a massive power source and it's in one of these students," Dracula explained as Dracula holds up 5 pictures of the students.

Shanoske's eyes widen when Dracula revealed the 5 students they were Shanoske, Natasha, Porscha, Kitty, and Danielle.

"I figured out these five students have potential I studied all of you and I finally came to a conclusion this young girl named Danielle is just what I need, with her powers I will absorb it and she will become my bride as well her profile stated that she have a deity that dwells within her with unlimited power and I will obtained it." 

"**Oh shit I gotta stop Dracula and Danielle before it's too late!" Shanoske said as he ran out of the chamber and contacts the others, "Hello guys can anyone hear me respond if you can!"**

"**Jay and Porscha here what's up," Jay answered his headset, "What's going on Shanoske?"**

"**Jake here what wrong," Jake replied back.**

"**Dad kinda of busy what's going on?" Natasha asked him while she was in the middle of her duel with Sasha.**

"**Everyone listen up the thing is remember when I said Danielle was gonna be Dracula's bride?" Shanoske asked everyone.**

"**Yea, why?" They all asked.**

"**Okay the thing is Dracula actually been studying students at Duel Academy to see who have powers that he can absorb and increase his own powers and Danielle was it with her unlimited Phoenix Force powers she has he's gonna use it to destroy and shape the world where vampires rule in a eternal darkness," He explained to everyone.**

"**Okay so what do we do then?" Jake asked him.**

"**Don't ask stupid Jake the obvious thing we have to destroy Dracula and destroy his machines," Tatyana joined in the conservation, "So what's the plan Shanoske?"**

"**Okay since Natasha and my grandma is busy with Sasha the rest of you will locate the machine that's casting this eternal darkness on the island I'm gonna locate Dracula and duel him it's our best way to end this hopefully I can, I'm gonna sign off for now."**

**Shanoske signs off as a group of zombie students under Dracula's control face him in blocking the entrance to where Dracula and Danielle located.**

"**Its looks like I have to get through you guys before I get Dracula well find then bring it!" Shanoske said to the students as he ran toward the group of students punching one of them and kicking the other. **

**While Shanoske was fighting off the students Tatyana and Jake finally reach the area where Jay and Porscha was waiting for them and Natasha continues to duel Sasha while Grandma watched.**

**Back at Natasha's Duel Natasha is losing against her best friend with no monsters on the field and Sasha in the lead with no life points lost and 3 monsters on her side of the field.**

**Sasha's Field LP 8000**

**Fortune Lady Water (1500)  
Fortune Lady Earth (2400)  
Fortune Lady Light (200)**

**Natasha's Field LP 2100**

**Natasha finally gets up and draws a card from her deck and looks at her great grandma as she smiles back at her and her grandma smiles back.**

"**Sasha I must defeat you I have everyone counting on me my Grandma, my friends, my dad, and my… MOTHER!" Natasha explained to Sasha as the force of the Phoenix surrounded Natasha's body, "I active the spell Pot of Greed with it I can draw 2 cards from my deck!" She looks down at her deck as her deck begins to glow with the flames of the Phoenix she turns to the Phoenix spirit inside of her, "Is this your doing?" The Phoenix nods as she draws the 2 cards from her deck.**

"**Amazing who would've thought my grandson would have a child with such strong ambition and the will to fight on, Natasha your are your father's child and my great granddaughter now show her your will," Grandma thought to herself watching Natasha from behind.**

"**I'll go I play Monster Reborn return Cyber Angel Dakini then I active Dakini's Special Ability Now choose which one your Fortune Ladies you choose!" Once again the Cyber Angel returned to the field with 8 arms ready for battle.**

"**I choose Fortune Lady Light," Sasha told Natasha as Dakini slashes Light in half a new Fortune Lady took Light's place, "Come on out Fortune Lady Dark!"**

**Fortune Lady Dark (ATK ? + 5 stars x 400 = 2000) **

"**It's still my go I active Polymerization I fuse the Phoenix in my hand and my Cyber Angel Dakini!" Natasha exclaimed sending the Phoenix card in her hand and Cyber Angel Dakini on the field to become a new fusion monster a woman warrior appeared on the field with the body of Cyber Angel Dakini with the flames and wings of Phoenix combining into one, "Come on out Cyber Dakini Phoenixican Angel!"**

**Cyber Dakini Phoenixican Angel (ATK 4200)**

"**When Cyber Dakini Phoenixican Angel it allows me to destroy up to 3 monsters on your field so choose! O wait I forgot all you got is 3 monsters so sorry, now Cyber Dakini destroy all 3 of her Fortune Ladies!" **

**Cyber Dakini Phoenixican Angel took her flaming swords and slashes all 3 of Sasha's Fortune Ladies.**

"**Now you're open for a direct attack with Flaming Sword of Death!" Natasha told her monster as Dakini slashes Sasha through her chest.**

**Sasha LP 3800**

"**Ok…is that…all you… got?" Sasha asked her.**

"**Actually no I have one last card to play De-Fusion I de fusing Cyber Dakini Phoenixican Angel back into Phoenix and Cyber Angel Dakini now Phoenix engulf Sasha and end this duel!"**

**As the Fiery bird appears on the field flying at Sasha and engulfing her in flames as she passes out from the attack.**

**Sasha LP 0**

**Natasha and Grandma walks over to Sasha to she if she's ok she leans over to found out that Sasha is just fine and that her and Grandma needs to get back up to the surface of the castle. **

"**Grandma, can you make back up to the main entrance of the castle with Sasha?" Natasha asked her grandma as she stands up looking for an exit.**

"**Yeah I can do it just find your father he's gonna need your help I can tell it!" Grandma replied picking up Sasha over her shoulders, "Ok let's get going and find the rest of your classmates."**

**Back up at the castle Shanoske continues to fight off the rest of the students finally after defeating them once again Latisha appears before him with her animal instincts raging on.**

"**So Latisha you came back after the beating from last time you ready for round 2?" Shanoske asked taking his position stand preparing for Latisha's attack.**

**Shanoske and Latisha charges towards each other clashing there punch and kick with one another as the battle between the two rages on with another. **

**Over on the other side of the cave where Jay and Porscha were waiting for Jake and Tatyana to arrive Porscha was waiting for them while Jay slept in the corner.**

**Porscha was still waiting until she heard a crack that got her to jump up in action while two shadows appeared to be coming towards Jay and Porscha without any hesitation Porscha balled her fist up and slams a fist on the ground creating shockwaves through the floor as pillars formed the ground blocking the two people.**

"**O Jake, Tatyana! It's you two!" Porscha said in shocked to see her two friends.**

**Tatyana and Jake looked paled as snow from the pillars of rocks that just barely miss the two of them.**

"**Whoa Porscha almost liked to kill us!" Jake told her.**

"**Anyway we been tracking the machine we need to destroy come on and let's find this machine and destroy this castle along with it now wake up Jay and come on and follow me!" Tatyana told them as she walks pass them into the tunnel to the left as Jake followed and Porscha waking Jay up and follow the both them.**

**Shanoske finally burst in the door of Dracula lair to see him waiting for him.**

"**Dracula, I'm here for Danielle and to put a stop to your plans!" Shanoske exclaimed.**

**Dracula just laughed at Shanoske getting up from his throne.**

"**Aah Shanoske glad of you to join us won't you come in," Dracula tells Shanoske walking down the stairs where his throne, "You're here to stop me I done my research I know how to stop you it with a duel right? I am correct so why don't you stand on this platform I created for the two of us and let's duel shall we?"**

"**No where's Danielle?" Shanoske exclaimed.**

"**She's right here watching us," He replied as Danielle appeared in what looks like a hibernation form, "So if you want to stop me then you'll have to duel me!" **

"**Fine if I have to I will let's do this!" Shanoske said walking towards the platform facing Dracula, "Let's DUEL!" **


	7. The Duel of Darkness

**Generation Duelist! The Movie  
Dracula's Duel Academy**

The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. All Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.

**Chapter 7 The Duel of Darkness**

"**Aah Shanoske you accept my challenge I see let's raise the roof in this castle and let people see our duel!" Dracula said as the platform begin to raise high above the castle.**

**Shanoske was shocked to see that he and Dracula were in a sky arena above the castle trying not to fall off.**

"**So if you lose you fall off this dome and die now shall we begin I'll start first!" Dracula told him drawing his five cards picking another card from his deck, "Aah I play this beauty of a card called Graceful Charity I draw 3 cards and discard 2 cards to my lovely graveyard!" As he draw 3 cards from his deck with an enjoyable smiled and discard 2 cards from his hand to the graveyard, "I place 2 cards on top of my deck and Special Summon the zombie tuner known as Plaguespreader Zombie!"**

**2 zombies appeared on the opposite side of Dracula looking like purple creatures and body parts of many zombies put together all in one.**

**Plaguespreader Zombie x2 (ATK 400) **

"**So are you enjoy are show of fright?" Dracula asked Shanoske as he smiles evilly to the responds of Shanoske answers.**

"**No, I'm not just make your move or end it now so I can take you down," He replied in annoyances.**

"**Ok I give up these lovely zombies to summon this fiery demon of hell meet my Skull Flame!" **

**The two zombies became flame balls creating a huge fire the form a skeleton in robes and a red cape as the skull of the skeleton was on fire.**

**Skull Flame (ATK 2600)**

"**Ah now that my fire zombie is on the field you'll lose 1000 points of damage when I special summon a monster know as Burning Skull Head so now my slave shows him your fire powers hit him with your flame fists!" Dracula commands his monster as it slams his fist into Shanoske's stomach as Shanoske falls down to the ground trying to gain his poser.**

**Burning Skull Head (ATK 1000)**

**Shanoske LP 7000**

"**Is that all you got?"**

"**No actual I'm not done I active the Spell Card Deepest Impact! With this Spell I can destroy all monsters on the field and half our life points!" Dracula replied as he active the spell card a shower of meteors slams the field destroying all of Dracula's cards and hitting Shanoske.**

**Dracula LP 4000**

**Shanoske LP 3500**

"**I can now summon Supersonic Skull Flame, but before I do I play Foolish Burial and send a Burning Skull Head to my graveyard now I'm gonna summon Supersonic Skull Flame!"**

**Once again flames arrived on the field in front of Dracula becoming the Skull Flame but this time with the body of a man and horse with flames enraging all around.**

"**Now I active it's Special Ability you lose 400 points for each Burning Skull Head in my graveyard the last time I checked I have two of my lovely heads in my graveyard so feel it's flame!"**

**Supersonic Skull Flame (ATK 2600)**

**Supersonic Skull Flame stampede towards Shanoske throwing to flame skulls at Shanoske legs as Shanoske blocked from the impact.**

**Shanoske LP 2700**

"**Dang I haven't even drawn a card yet and I'm already lost more than all my life points in the first round, shit what am I gonna do to make a comeback?" Shanoske thought to himself looking at Dracula, "Well I'm gonna do something Dracula it's my turn! I draw; I play Polymerization with this card I can fuse my Buster Blader along with my Dark Magician to form the magical dragon swordsman, Dark Paladin!"**

**Dark Magician and Buster Blader form together creating a new magical swordsman with the body of Dark Magician and the armor of Buster Blader holding a wand staff of the Dark Magician's and Buster Blader's sword.**

**Dark Paladin (ATK 2900)**

"**Next up is my friend Magician's Valkyria in ATK Mode!"**

**A beautiful magician with long orange hair looking like a different version of Dark Magician Girl with a long blue magical staff appears next to Dark Paladin.**

**Magician's Valkyria (ATK 1600)**

"**Now here I come Dracula, Dark Paladin attack with Magical Sword Slash! And Magician's Valkyria attack with Mystic Scepter Blast!" Shanoske commanded both of his magicians send magical blast at both Dracula and his monster.**

**Dracula LP 4000-300=3700-1600=2100**

"**Now were at a dead match now!"**

**Shanoske LP 2700**

**Dracula LP 2100**

**Back below the basement of the castle Natasha along with her Great Grandma and Sasha continues up the stairs finally reaching the entrance of the castle where they first started.**

"**Ok grandma now that were back to the entrance you and Sasha get out of here I'm afraid this castle is about to come down," Natasha told her grandma as she nods and carries Sasha with her, "Guys come in can anyone hear me?" **

"**Yes Natasha we hear you this Porscha you okay?" Porscha replied back.**

"**Yeah I'm fine I just sent my grandma and Sasha back to the dorms and I'm following the track of my dad's location to find him and Dracula," She explained to Porscha while running back into the castle and retracing her foot steps.**

"**How can you tell where your father went to?"**

"**I see the trail of students he knocked out I better hurry who knows what my dads' gonna do when he finds Dracula, I'm signing off." Natasha told Porscha sign off her headset running in the direction of students on the floor.**

"**Porscha was that Natasha?" Jake asked her.**

"**Yeah she's doing find seems like Shanoske and her were separated from each other, but she on the way to find Shanoske and Dracula," Porscha explained to the others who were leaning against the wall trying to catch there breathe.**

"**Come on guys follow me we should be close, Porscha were depending on you and your massive strength factor to destroy the machine and put an end to this nightmare," Kitty told the others as they all nodded there heads and continues to follow her.**

**Back at the Duel Field where Dracula and Shanoske continues there duel on top of the castle its Dracula turn now. **

"**Aah my young friend it's my go and with it I this lovely Spell card I think you'll like I know in duel monsters how this can be the start of the true duel, but for you I am not so heartless even without a heart so I play this forbidden card known as Start Over when our life points are below 3000 and we start the duel over, but since I active the card I have 2 remove all monster from my graveyard and all copies from deck from play," Dracula explained activating his Spell card in his duel disk slot as he actives both him and Shanoske took all of there cards on the field and graveyard and shuffles them back into there decks as Dracula remove his Spell card and his monsters from play.**

**Shanoske LP 8000**

**Dracula LP 8000**

"**I have to end my turn now so make your move my young friends soon Danielle will be mine and you will be a memory."**

"**No! I won't Danielle will is to strong for you and I know I can wake her from your slumber of darkness you cast on her I just need the right card so here I go I draw!" Shanoske explained to Dracula as he draws a card from his deck he pulls the Phoenix from his deck, "Yes just the card I need I might have to make a combination but I don't have Dark Magician Girl in my hand, but I do have Buster Blader in my hand and I have Phoenix Fusion I think I can make do, but I need some of Danielle's cards in my graveyard," Shanoske thought to himself.**

"**Ok, Dracula here I come I'm playing Phoenix Fusion with it I can fuse my Buster Blader and the Phoenix in my hand to Fusion Summon, Phoenix Paladin Blader from my deck!"**

**Shanoske reveals Buster Blader and the Phoenix from his hand as Buster Blader and Phoenix jumps into the flaring vortex becoming a new swordsman combing Buster Blader and Phoenix to one with Buster Blader's body and Phoenix as his armor and the Phoenix's wings on his back holding a fiery sword in its right hand.**

**Phoenix Paladin Blader (ATK 3800)**

"**Now I activating my Graceful Charity I draw 3 and discard 2 cards from hand and with it I have my monsters special ability when any dragon or fire type winged beasts in my graveyard he gains 500 points I have two that 1000 more points!"**

**Phoenix Paladin Blader (ATK 3800 + 1000 = 4800)**

"**Now go get'em Phoenix Paladin Blader fly high into the sky and show him your power! Attack with Flaming Slash of the Deity!"**

**Phoenix Paladin Blader flies high above the dark clowns that were created by Dracula and begins to gather energy from the sun in the sky as his sword form flames from the sun flying back down slashing Dracula down as he screams in pain from the attack.**

**Dracula LP 3200**

"**Now take that light because soon your darkness will be gone and I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn your move!"**

"**Now it's my turn and now you'll taste the blood you have dealt to me," Dracula told him as he transformed his face into a gross stretched form, "Aah look what I drew another Graceful Charity and I'm drawing 3 and discard 2 with that I place 3 cards facedown and active the Field Spell Zombie World and summon Paladin of the Cursed Dragon!"**

**Paladin of the Cursed Dragon (ATK 1900)**

**Dracula play his field spell Zombie World a world in complete darkness and a volcano with lava fumes making a river formation appears with trees looking like dead plants and creatures of dead appearing from the lava was the Paladin of the Cursed Dragon with 3 cards facedown behind.**

"**Make your move and die mwhahaha!"**

"**Okay here I go Phoenix Paladin Blader! Attack his Paladin of the Cursed Dragon flaming boomerang!" Shanoske said as he draws a card and commands his monster to attack Dracula's monster.**

"**I active my trap card Spirit Shield I remove from play a zombie creature from play to negate the attack of your monster nice try Shanoske try again o wait you can't!"**

"**I play 2 cards facedown and end my turn!" Shanoske said as two card images appear next to him.**

"**My go I summon Plaguespreader Zombie's Apprentice in ATK mode this card is treated like Plaguespreader Zombie when it's summon and if it's in the graveyard," Dracula said with smile.**

**Plaguespreader Zombie's Apprentice (ATK 400)**

"**That means you can…?" Shanoske asked as his eyes widen from explaining of the monsters effect.**

"**Yes I can I can Synchro Summon now I'm going to as you know Zombie-type Synchro Monsters requires 3 monster, but there's where Plaguespreader Zombie's Apprentice is also counts as a Tuner and a Non Tuner monster which means I need only two monsters!" Dracula explained to Shanoske as he grins back in frustration from Dracula explanation. **

"**Now, Paladin of the Cursed Dragon and Plaguespreader Zombie's Apprentice Tune yourself together to Synchro Summon, Archfiend Zombie-Skull!"**

**The Plaguespreader Zombie's Apprentice splits into 3 green lights surrounding Paladin of the Cursed Dragon's body as 3 green rotation circles form the new zombie monster that look like a dead version of the Summon Skull as it prepares for attack.**

**Archfiend Zombie-Skull (ATK 2500)**

"**Now my dear friend I active Drag Zombie I send a zombie monster to my graveyard and depending on it's stars that how many cards I can draw I'll send Ill Bud from my deck to the graveyard and draw 6 cards from my deck then I active Ghostly Reinforcements come back my two monsters!" Dracula said as his two monsters burst from the ground.**

**Dracula LP 2200 **

**Paladin of the Cursed Dragon (ATK 1900)**

**Plaguespreader Zombie's Apprentice (ATK 400)**

"**Now I can summon Return Zombie from my hand when I remove Drag Zombie from play which means there are four monsters on my field!"**

**Return Zombie (ATK 1000)**

"**So and my Paladin has the strongest attack points on the field!" Shanoske reminded him.**

"**O I know that's why I have Zombie World on the field it will your Phoenix Blader a knight that worthy of defeating now I going to Special Summon Kasha and now it's Special Ability returns all monsters on our field!" Dracula told him.**

**Kasha (ATK ?)**

"**Now, Kasha attack Shanoske directly with Flame Wheel of Terror!" Dracula commanded his monster.**

**Kasha (ATK ? + 1000 = 5000)**

"**My Kasha attack increase by a 1000 for each zombie monsters on the field that was return to both monsters to our decks," Dracula explained to Shanoske.**

"**Not so fast I active a facedown cards go, Flute of Summoning Kuriboh!" Shanoske said canceling Dracula's monsters attack, "Now I can Special Summon Winged Kuriboh from my deck! Come on out Winged Kuriboh in Defense Mode!"**

**A furry creature with wings and winks as it was summoned in defense mode.**

"**Now Dracula to end this I active a facedown card go Transcendent Wings! With this Spell Card I discard two cards from my hand and evolve Winged Kuriboh into Winged Kuriboh LV10!"**

**Winged Kuriboh LV10 (DEF 200)**

"**Now Winged Kuriboh active your Special Ability see when it's on the field I can sacrifice itself and destroy every monster on your field and inflict it's attack points from your life points!" Shanoske explained.**

**Winged Kuriboh expands its transcendent wings and begins to shine bright covering the whole field in white light as Dracula screams in pain from the light coming from Winged Kuriboh's Ability.**

"**It's over Dracula! Now return Danielle to me!" Shanoske commanded waiting for the dust to clear.**

**As the dust begins to clear from the effect of Winged Kuriboh LV10 Shanoske was shocked to see that Dracula was still standing and his life points had not decrease but increase to the total of Kasha's Attack points.**

"**O my friend I am not done with you yet!" Dracula told Shanoske as the dust clear from the field.**


	8. Dawn of the Dead

**Generation Duelist! The Movie  
Dracula's Duel Academy**

The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. All Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.

**Chapter 8 Dawn of the Dead **

**In the tunnels the rest of the gang continues to journey through out the castle underground where Dracula's machine is located at.**

"**So when are gonna get there I'm ready to end this now!" Porscha exclaimed being impatient as usual.**

"**Calm down Porscha we'll get there just wait," Jay told her trying to calm her down.**

"**I know, but it kills me that Shanoske is fighting Dracula by himself and we down here and we can't help him that's what killing me!" Porscha told Jay balling her fist up.**

"**I just hope there alright," Kitty said to them, "Come on this way." As the gang follows her into the tunnels.**

**Back at Dracula's throne room Natasha walks in to look for Shanoske and Dracula, but instead she finds her mother in a sleeping chamber she goes up the stairs where her mother is located and opens up her chamber as her mother wakes up and falls into her arms.**

"**Mom! Mom! Are you okay?" Natasha asked Danielle trying to wake her mother up.**

"**Ugh…Natasha…is that…you?" Danielle asked her as she holds her over her shoulder.**

"**Yeah it's me where's dad?" Natasha told her.**

"**Look there up there," Danielle told her as she and Natasha looks up in the sky dome to see Shanoske and Dracula dueling with each other, "Come…on…we need to get up there and help him."**

**Back to Shanoske's and Dracula's Duel Shanoske was still in shock to see Dracula still standing from the attack of Winged Kuriboh LV10.**

**Shanoske LP 8000**

**Dracula LP 7200**

"**Now active the Spell card Call of the Mummy and Special Summon Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon in Attack mode and end my turn your move!"**

"**Dang what am I gonna do who knows where Phoenix is in my deck now I need it to defeat him without Danielle backing me up I don't know what I'm gonna do," Shanoske thought to himself.**

"**My turn I draw I play Pot of Greed I draw 2 cards from my deck!" Shanoske said he draws two cards from his deck and look at his hands, "Okay this can work I summon Card Ejector in ATK Mode!"**

**Card Ejector (ATK 400)**

**A cute little girl, with a big hat over her green hair and a red orange wand with heart patterns surrounding her outfit and winks at Dracula.**

"**Now I'm activating her Special Ability once per turn she can remove a monster from your graveyard I remove your Plaguespreader's Apprentice and with my Card Ejector done with it's job I play the Spell Magical Dimension I tribute my lovely assistance and Summon my favorite card, my heart, and my soul come on out Dark Magician Girl!" Shanoske explains to Dracula.**

**Dark Magician Girl (ATK 2000)**

**As Card Ejector gets into the Dimension Chamber and transform into Dark Magician Girl who flies from the chamber as hearts surrounds her as she appears next to Shanoske giggling.**

"**Now I'm gonna to destroy your Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon! Magical Dimension swallows his Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon!"**

**The chamber engulfs Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon sending it to the graveyard, leaving Dracula open for an attack by Shanoske.**

"**Now, Dark Magician Girl attack with Dark Burning Attack! Wipe out a chuck of Dracula's Life Points!" Shanoske command his Magician as she holds her powers on the top of her wand storing her attack as she releases it from the wand.**

"**Remember I have Spirit Shield I remove my Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon from play and negate your attack!" Dracula replied from her attack.**

"**No I got you here goes my facedown Dust Tornado! See I can destroy your Shield and let my Dark Magician Girl finish her attack!"**

**Dracula was shocked to see his trap card destroyed as Dracula brace from the impact of Dark Magician Girl's Attack.**

**Dracula LP 5200**

"**Now that I have my soul, my heart on my side there's nothing we can't defeat and that means you and your army of zombies are going down!" Shanoske explained as Dark Magician Girl nods along with him.**

"**My move and I'll show my power I active Call of the Mummy! With it I can Special Summon Vampire's Curse!"**

**Call of the Mummy glows a Vampire looking like Dracula holding his wings like a cape.**

"**With him on the field I active my Overpowering Eye since I have a monster with 2000 attack points I can attack you directly!"**

**Vampire's Curse (ATK 2000)**

"**But before I active Miracle Pyramid my zombie-type monsters gain 200 points for each monster you control on your side of the field so now my Vampire's Curse!"**

**Vampire's Curse (ATK 2200)**

"**Attack Vampire's Curse Wings of Fright!"**

**Shanoske brace for the impact as the razor winds from the wings as they push him close to the edge.**

**Shanoske LP 5100**

"**How did I lose more life points?" Shanoske questioned Dracula as he smiled and pointed to his face up card, "No you activated Rush Reckless!"**

"**Yes I did given Vampire's Curse 700 more extra attack points!" Dracula explained, "Now I place one card facedown it's your move."**

"**Good it's time to make a comeback I active Heaven's Lost Property we both draw 3 and discard 2 cards it's time to end this, but I place one card facedown and active Mage Power!" Shanoske explained to Dracula as the Spell card glows increasing Dark Magician Girl.**

**Dark Magician Girl (ATK 3800)**

"**Now Dark Magician Girl attack Dracula's Vampire's Curse with Dark Burning Attack!" Shanoske said as Dark Magician Girl shoots the attack at Dracula's monster.**

"**Not so fast I active a trap Dark Spirit of the Silent! When this card is activated half of Dark Magician Girl's attack is deducted from your life points!" Dracula said interrupting Dark Magician Girl's attack.**

**Shanoske LP 3200**

"**Now I active Monster Reborn I bring back Dark Magician and place two card facedown and end my turn!"**

**As Shanoske just ends his turns Danielle and Natasha appears behind Shanoske as Dracula and him both turns around in shock to see Danielle standing there.**

"**We…we…made it now Shanoske…win this duel!" Danielle told him.**


	9. The End to Darkness

**Generation Duelist! The Movie  
Dracula's Duel Academy**

The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. All Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.

**Chapter 9 The End to Darkness**

"**Now were finally here it's time to end this," Kitty told them as they stood in front the machine, "You got this Porscha it's all up to you?"**

"**Yeah let's go!" Porscha told her.**

"**Well we can't cuz we have to take care of these Zombie Students! Just go we'll hold them off just destroy that machine!" Kitty replied as students begin to appear in front of them.**

**Porscha ran into the room where the machine was located at as Kitty and the other begins to fight off the other students. As Porscha arrives on the scene Latisha was waiting for her.**

"**It's about time you got here I've been waiting for you in real life even without Dracula's control over me I've been waiting to take you down and show you up in front of people, but since nobody here I guess I'll settle," Latisha told Porscha.**

"**Just shut up I'm tired of yo ass and I'm about to you in your place!" Porscha exclaimed run towards Latisha.**

**As she ran toward with her fist as Latisha dodges and grabs Porscha's fist and use a counter attack, but was block by Porscha's left hand.**

"**Look like we tied!"**

"**No were not!" Porscha replied stepping on Latisha's foot as she let go of Porscha she grabs Latisha's arm and throws Latisha into the wall making a big impact on the surface of the wall.**

**Just as Porscha ran toward her once again with her fist Latisha just barely dodges the attack and let Porscha break the wall in two.**

"**Looks like I have to get serious with you," Latisha smiled, "I'm gonna show you this transformation I've been hiding this from everyone every since the Prof. Smith implanted that Dino DNA and now I achieved a transformation."**

**Porscha begin to look in shocked as Latisha begins to gain size and body begins growing into a human dinosaur right in front of Porscha.**

"**Aw man this just got difficult," Porscha as she drop her mouth. **

**On top of the castle tower Danielle and Natasha finally arrive to see Shanoske ending his turn.**

"**Aaah my lovely bride to be how are you I see your daughter founded you, but it's too late now your boyfriend is about to lose!" Dracula told Danielle.**

"**No he won't lose I'm here and I believe in him come on Shanoske defeated him and save the world!" Danielle replied to Dracula as Shanoske smiled with confidence.**

**Dracula LP 5200**

**Shanoske LP 3200**

"**My turn I active Shallow Grave I bring back Plaguespreader's Zombie in Defense Mode and summon Shutendoji in ATK Mode!" **

**Two zombies appear next to Dracula ready to battle.**

"**I active Shutendoji Special Ability by removing two monsters from my graveyard I can draw 1 card from my deck now that that's done I can Synchro Summon Plaguespreader's Zombie tune yourself with Shutendoji to Synchro Summon…Doomkaiser Dragon!"**

**Plaguespreader's Zombie splits into three green energies as it surrounds Shutendoji making three green circles around the monster creating a grayish black dragon looking like the dead itself came from the green flash of light.**

**Doomkaiser Dragon (ATK 2400)**

"**Now that the big dog is on the field I active the trap card known as Assault Mode Activate!" Dracula reveals his trap card as Doomkaiser Dragon transformed into a bigger dragon with a face of a zombie on its chest with arms coming from the back of the face as it open it's large wings preparing for an attack.**

**Doomkaiser Dragon/Assault Mode (ATK 2900)**

"**O damn!" Shanoske said as he look up at the tall dragon on Dracula's side of the field, "This gonna be a hard dragon to take down."**

**Back at the tunnels the gang fight off the fleet of Zombie Students that block them from them from the machine.**

**Jay kicks one of the students in the face by jumping over another zombie student that lands on the zombie that Kitty was trying to fight off.**

"**Thanks," Kitty said thanking as he gives her a thumb up.**

"**Watch your back!" He warned her as she turns around hitting them with a powerful spell blast.**

**As the fight continued with the gang while Porscha have difficulty fight Latisha's Dino form.**

"**Come on Porscha where that big talk you were talking about I'm waiting use that super strength of yours! O yea that right you can't looks like you can't!" Latisha told her as her balls her fist up aiming from Porscha as Porscha block it with her fist holding as she's push backed from the pressure of her fist flying into the wall. **

"**Come on get up!" As Latisha continues to punch the spot where Porscha is laying at, "Get up so I can knock you back down!"**

"**Where are you punching at? I'm right here!" Porscha said as she look behind her Porscha was standing right behind her, "It's time to finish you off Latisha take this!"**

**Porscha runs towards Latisha balling her fist with all her strength and delivers the final blow as she strike her in her stomach as Latisha goes blank falling out.**

"**I did it!"**

**Back at the duel it's Dracula's turn.**

"**I activate Doomkaiser Dragon/Assault Mode Special Ability I can resummon Zombie types monster from either players graveyard I bring back Vampire's Curse and Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon and from your graveyard I bring back your Buster Blader and your girlfriend's Phoenix!"**

"**NO! Not Phoenix !" Danielle exclaimed to see her monster serving Dracula, "You'll pay for that!" As the Phoenix energy surrounds her.**

"**This is the end! Attack my monsters!" Dracula commands them as Shanoske looks down while Natasha and Danielle looking in shock to see Shanoske losing the duel.**

**Shanoske LP 3200**

**Dracula LP 5200 **

"**What impossible?!" You should've lost!" Dracula told him, "What are you up to?"**

"**Your defeat!" Shanoske replied with a smile.**


	10. Bring Forth Ragnarok!

**Generation Duelist! The Movie  
Dracula's Duel Academy**

The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. All Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.

**Chapter 10 Bring forth Ragnarok!**

"**How explain yourself you should've lost this match!"**

"**Yea I should've lost, but you didn't notice Dark Magician Girl and Dark Magician on the field." Shanoske told him.**

"**But still that doesn't explain why you still should've lost life points…." Dracula stops to see Shanoske's facedown card, "No Ragnarok!"**

"**Yes Ragnarok when Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl is on the field I can remove all cards on your side of the field as long as I remove all monster from my hand, deck, and graveyard so now that you have nothing left it's my turn!"**

"**I place one card facedown and activate Magic Formula to my Dark Magician to give 700 points to my magician!" **

**Dark Magician Girl (ATK 3500)**

**Dark Magician (ATK 3200)**

"**Now finish him Double Dark Magic Attack!"**

**Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl (ATK 3500 + 3200 = 6700)**

"**End this nightmare!" Shanoske told his magicians as they put there wands together shooting a combination of both of there attacks hitting Dracula as he screams in pain.**

**Dracula LP 0**

"**NOOOOOOOO!"**

"**Yes he won!" The girls jumped up in excitement.**

**At the same time Porscha gather the rest of her strength and destroys Dracula's machine with a single punch releasing the entire energy gather by it as the students falls out from the explosion.**

"**Look guys the darkness is almost gone!" Natasha exclaimed. **

**As Shanoske turns around smiling at both Natasha and Danielle walking toward them as he walk toward them they see a shadow from the rubble as Dracula flies toward Shanoske without any hesitation Natasha push her dad out the way as Dracula knocks her down.**

"**NATASHA!" Shanoske and Danielle both scream seeing there daughter taking the full blow of Dracula's attack.**

"**You monster! Danielle it's time to finish him!" Shanoske told Danielle as she nods holding his hand.**

"**Let our power grow together!" She replied as both her and Shanoske powers surge within each other as black and fire powers surrounds Danielle and Shanoske.**

**These hands of ours our burning red there loud cry and burning grip tells us to grasp victory! Now, Erupting Burning Darkness Finger! ****Seki ha Light Light Phoenix Tenkyoken!**

**Danielle and Shanoske clashed there powers together forming a swirl of fire with darkness hitting Dracula as the power forms into a Shining Phoenix of Light letting the sun through engulfing Dracula in light as Dracula turns to ashes.**

"**We did it," Shanoske told Danielle as nods back, "Let's go home."**

"**Yeah let's get Natasha and go home together," Danielle replied as they walk over to Natasha.**

**Shanoske picks her up and walk towards the sky lift with Danielle as they return to Dracula's liar, but the peace wasn't all that enjoyable just as peace was returning the castle begins to collapse around them as Danielle and Shanoske run towards the exit finally jump out the door at the last minute running into Grandma and Julie.**

"**Are you three okay?" Grandma asked them.**

"**Yea were okay, but where's the other students?" Shanoske asked his Grandma. **

"**They didn't make it out of there," Grandma replied back in sorrow face look.**

**Shanoske looks in shock to what his Grandmother told him as pulls out his communicator to locate the others, "Porscha come in…." He waited for a responds nothing he tried again, "Kitty, Jake…." No one responded again, "Anyone come in?" He hears a faint sound as he activates his tracking deceive finally walking over to a certain part of the castle rubbles.**

**Shanoske picks up a stone and up under the boulder he finds Porscha and some of the students as more students bust from the pile of rocks and dirt.**

"**Hey sleepy," Shanoske said to Porscha.**

"**Did…we…defeat Dra…Dracula?" She asked him as Shanoske nods back at her.**

"**Come on let's go home," Shanoske told her.**

**Two weeks past since the incident with Dracula and the troubles on the island as everything went back to normal as everyone recovers from the trouble with Dracula.**

**At the dock Shanoske and some of his friends went to take his grandmother the ship to see her off.**

"**Well Shanoske your all grown up and you don't need me and your mother to look over you now your growing up even with your own family it looks like you can be independent without us and evening saving the world that's amazing I'm so proud of you just remember call home often please," Grandma said to Shanoske hugging him with tears down her eyes as she walks towards the ship and climbs on the ship.**

**As Grandma's ship begins to take off Shanoske begins to cry for his Grandma as he and some of his friends begins to wave good-bye.**

"**She's never allowed to come back –" Jake said still waving while talking to Shanoske until Julie cut him off.**

"**Ever!"**

"**Deal." Shanoske replied to them still fake waving to his grandmother with the others laughing.**

**THE END**


End file.
